Whisked Away
by Kurisuten-chan
Summary: Mustang is gone, and Pride is lurking. Riza and Edward are looking everywhere they can, and Albus Severus Potter and co. are doing the same. Can they find the Flame Alchemist before it's too late? Harry Potter / Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover. Spoilers.
1. Prologue: Broken, Blind

Kuri-Kuri: I own nothing, not Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. Also, there are SPOILERS in this fic for both FMA and HP.

* * *

**Prologue: Broken, Blind**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter looked up to the Professors' table from where he sat with his many fellow sixth year Ravenclaws. His emerald eyes slowly scanned the table, resting on the, once again, empty seat belonging to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The post remained cursed.

Albus dully listened as Headmistress Minerva McGonagall announced that the new Professor filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts had yet to arrive, but should soon, a man by the name of Roy Mustang.

Albus' mind idly wandered to an image of their new Professor. He imagined an older man, perhaps in his fifties. A person like his father maybe, if his name was anything to go by. As the opening speech finished and the feast appeared Albus Severus' thoughts about Professor Mustang were pushed away to the back burner of his mind.

* * *

As his emerald eyes rested on his new Professor, Albus was surprised to find him nothing like he had imagined the man. Roy Mustang appeared to be in his late twenties. A light smirk graced his pale skinned face, which contrasted greatly with the man's ebony hair. However, it was not these features that drew in the young Potter; it was his Professor's eyes. The cold orbs in Mustang's face were blank, pure snowy white. Even though it was painfully obvious that their Professor could not see, his eyes seemed to be able to stare into the very depths of your soul. Severus shivered involuntarily.

"In this class you shall learn to defend yourself from the Dark Arts, but to truly be able to defend yourself from them you must understand the Dark Arts," the Professor told them, those eyes scanning the room.

Roy Mustang taught with a distant, calculating feel; it's as if he was not totally there, as if he was reminiscing on his own experiences. Perhaps he was.

Severus left the classroom last. As he exited he could almost swear he heard the Professor murmur, "May you never have to use the knowledge I will give you. Too many already."

Too many what? Albus almost felt that he'd be better off not knowing.

* * *

Albus Severus stared. He wasn't sure if his mouth was hanging open or not, but he didn't really care at the moment. After all, it wasn't everyday that you saw your blind Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher run into a wall.

"I'm fine; don't mind me," the fallen man muttered, rubbing his nose.

Albus winced slightly, recalling the "crack" that rang through the hallway as his Professor's face had made contact with the hard stone. The Ravenclaw suddenly felt guilty for not going to help Professor Musting, but in his defense he'd been rather shocked by the whole even. It made sense that a blind man might run into a wall, but, well, the Professor navagated the castle with such apparent ease that Albus hadn't spared it a thought.

"I thought I'd finally gotten the hang of this, too..." the black haired man said softly - Albus was sure he'd been the only one close enough to hear.

This small sentance made Albus pause in his thought process. It had never really occured to him that there might have been a time when Professor Mustang _hadn't_ been blind. But then how...? Albus shook his head to clear it. He had Divination to get to. Best not dwell on things that really weren't his buisness.

* * *

What the hell, since when have Potters cared about not getting into someone else's buisness?

* * *

"Hey, so I was walking to Transfiguration the other day and saw Professor Mustang walk right into a wall!"

"Really? Why'd he do that?"

"He's blind, stupid. Duh."

"How's he supposed to teach us to defend ourselves from the dark arts, when he can't even defend himself from a wall?"

"The school's so desperate for DADA teachers they'll let anyone have the post just so that they can say that it's full."

"Bet you five sickles that next year it's a squib."

Albus Severus tightened his grip on his school bag, his knuckles turning nearly white as he hurried down the hallway, trying to ignore their laughter.

* * *

Professor Mustang did not seem to belong to the wizarding world, Albus mused. He remembered that when their Professor first was introduced to the castle ghosts the already pale man seemed to turn even paler. Since then, Professor Mustang avoided the spirits. The ebony haired man also seemed to steer clear of transfiguration at all costs. When asked about it, he merely smiled sadly. Albus didn't pry.

Also, when Severus was given a detention he noticed a pensieve in the corner of the Professor's office. Was it to remember, or to forget? During the whole two hours Roy Mustang did not speak. The silence that Albus normally enjoys was suffocating.

* * *

Severus likes them, the thestrals. Who did he see die? Uncle George Weasley. Uncle George smiled as he left; mother said that perhaps loosing Fred was too much.

As Albus walked quietly over to his favorite spot in the forest, he saw someone else with the thestrals. The Professor. He had the same sort of look on his face as Uncle George had, sorrow, loss, a bitter smile.

"Can you see them?"

Professor Mustang's voice jerked the green eyed boy from his thoughts. Albus nodded slightly, but then remembering the Professor could not see him answered, "Yes."

Another sad smile. "It's terrible for someone so young to have seen death."

They lapsed once again into silence.

"Who did you see die?" Potter asked, painfully aware of the thin ice he was treading on once he had finished the question.

"Too many."

It's what he had murmured before, after the first lesson. The conversation had clearly been closed.

* * *

It had been nearly half a year already. It had been gnawing on Albus for quite a while now. He finally plucked up the courage to ask.

"Professor, how did you loose your eyesight?"

There was an audible crack of chalk breaking against the blackboard that echoed in the resounding silence that enveloped the class.

"I -" the ebony haired man started. "I – there was an…accident that happened when I was younger involving some rather difficult transfiguration."

Albus didn't buy it.

* * *

A few weeks later Roy Mustang was gone. He'd disappeared into thin air, not even Headmistress McGonagall knew where the enigma of a Professor had gone.

On Friday Albus Severus found himself, once again, in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom serving detention, for Filch this time. He'd been tasked with cleaning up the last of whatever the late Professor Mustang had left in his office.

The room was much more barren than last time; the pensieve was gone along with the rest of the already sparse contents of the room. The emerald eyed boy tidied up what was left to tidy and was about to leave when something caught his eye. Wedged between the bookshelf and the wall was a letter. The Ravenclaw's hands carefully pulled the paper from the open envelope. Along with the letter, a few pictures fell out of the envelope. Professor Mustang seemed to be wearing a blue military uniform. Next to him was a group of other military personal, all smiling at the camera; Albus noted that the picture was a muggle one, seeing as the figures did not move. There were many other photos; a few of the late Professor with a man about the same age wearing glasses with short black hair. Some of Roy with a woman who had blond hair pinned up, most of these looked rather official, but the last one of the ebony haired man and blond woman depicted them holding each other fondly, lovers perhaps? There were some more of Mustang with a short boy with golden eyes and a large suit of armor. There were so many people and places that Albus had never seen or even heard of, however when he looked at them instead of his usual Ravenclaw curiosity, he felt his chest tighten. In all of the pictures his former Professor looked so happy, a wide grin spread across the ebony haired man's face…and his eyes were a piercing coal black, not the pale blindness that the emerald eyed boy had seen before.

Once he had finished looking through all of the photos he carefully opened the letter:

_3 October 1915_

_To Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist,_

_As this information has yet to be released to the public, it would be much apprecated that you refrained from mentioning this to anyone. As Führer Grumman is now eighty-five years old, his health is beginning to deteriorate. Consequently, he has decided, after much thought, to resign. Thus, Amestris is in need of a new Führer. You are our number one canidate. You have thus far shown admirable skill, leadership ability, and devotion to our fine country. Führer Grumman also nominated you as a prime canidate to be his successor. Please reply as soon as you are able, either accepting or rejecting the position. Thank you. _

_The Council of Amestris _

Albus Severus Potter stared at the date. It was currently February 3rd…2025.

* * *

Well, I know it's rather depressing, but well, angst is rather fun to write. Don't get me wrong, I love Roy, but I felt this was a fic I needed to write. Thank you very much for reading and please review. Also, if that much time did really pass in the fic then Mustang would be 140 years old. Anyway, please review!

P.S.

For those of you who have absolutely no clue what just happened read the manga and the epilogue in the final Harry Potter book. Sorry 'bout the spoilers.

Kuri-Kuri


	2. Chapter One: A Trio

**Kuri-Kuri:** I've been playing around with this for a while, but just haven't written it down. I don't own HP or FMA. Enjoy! (Sorry this chapter's kinda short…)

* * *

**Chapter One: A Trio**

* * *

Edward Elric's eyes widened at the familiar voice behind him. He and the blonde woman beside him whipped around, the younger automatically assuming a martial arts stance, while the older mechanically reached for the gun concealed inside her jacket.

The person before them put their hands in the air, in a truce-like stance.

"Now, now, no need to be hasty here," their voice drawled, their maniacal grin evident in their tone.

"But you-!" Ed stuttered, almost fearfully. "How-?"

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Fullmetal, Miss Hawkeye."

* * *

It had all started a mere day prior…well, technically it had started nearly a year and a half prior, but his current predicament had been brought about one normal morning…

"You! In the back! Quit talking and pay attention!" the short blonde yelled, as a well aimed piece of chalk hit the young student squarely on the nose, making him yelp. "Now, back to what I was saying. Susan! What is the square root of one hundred and sixty nine?"

"Um," the young girl began, "Well…"

She was suddenly saved as the school bell rang loudly, signaling not only the end of class, but the end of the school year. The children all jumped out of their seats, packing up quickly, eager to get away from their volatile teacher.

"Bye!"

"See ya next fall, _Sensei!_"

"FREEEEEEDOM!"

"Whoever made that last comment, detention, now!" the short man barked, chucking yet another piece of chalk at the children speeding away. Needless to say, none of the rowdy kid bothered to come back.

The short blonde collapsed into his chair, sighing heavily and rubbing his temples, a headache pricking at his forehead.

"Why did I take this job again?" he grumbled to himself, sighing again.

"Because there wasn't much else you could do, considering you've used alchemy to make a living all your life, Nii-san," a voice chuckled behind him.

"Thanks for reminding me, Al," the older brother scowled. "By the way, why are you here? Weren't you about to go catch a train to Xing? To visit Mei or something?"

"Oh, well, I was at the train station and I saw Fuery, so I went over to talk to him. It turned out that he was on his way to Central HQ, but was told to stop in Resembool to give you this letter," Alphonse explained, holding out a pristine white envelope, bearing the military's seal. "Now, I really do have to catch a train. I'll see you in a few months!"

With that, Edward was pulled into a bone crushing hug by his brother. "Yeah, I'll miss you too."

As Alphonse hurried to catch his train, Edward sank back down into his (not very comfortable) chair and began to read the letter:

_Dear Edward Elric,_

_I apologize for the short notice, but it is of the utmost importance that you meet me at 10:00 hours, June 8th in front of 1457 10th Street in Central. Inside this envelope should also be a ticket for the train, leaving at 16:00 hours, June 7th. _

_Riza Hawkeye_

Now, it was not very often that Hawkeye requested something. It was even less often that she referred to something as "of the utmost importance." The blonde soon found himself in a mad dash back to his house, in which he quickly grabbed a suitcase and some necessities (living on the road for so many years had taught him how to pack quickly) and ran back out the door and down to the train station and just barely squeezing onto the train before the door closed.

After settling himself near the back of the car and catching his breath, the young blonde began to really ponder the meaning of the letter. Edward had heard little of Riza since the mysterious disappearance of one Roy Mustang. She was to continue as the Führer's aide, he'd heard, but, well, that was when Mustang was to be Führer. The blonde wondered how Riza would fare with the temporary Führer (well, now he was leaning closer to _permanent_ Führer), Olivier Mira Armstrong.

Edward's face split into a small grin as he thought about how Mustang would certainly have to fight to gain back the title of Führer when he got back. The smile dropped back off of the elder Elric's face. _If_ Mustang came back.

Because a year and a half is maybe too long to be missing.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye stood in front of 1457 10th Street at exactly 10:00 hours on the 8th of June, awaiting the arrival of one Edward Elric. She shivered slightly in the unusually crisp air as her hawk-like eyes suddenly spotted the bright golden-blonde of the person she was supposed to meet.

"Just barely made it in time," the short blonde huffed as he slowed to a stop in front of the military official. "It's been a while, Miss Hawkeye."

"Yes, it has been, Mister Elric," the stern woman replied, no emotion evident on her face.

"Yeah. Not since, well, since _that_ day."

Hawkeye stiffened ever so slightly at the mention of the day on which she wasn't there to guard her superior's back when he needed her most.

"What was it you wished to discuss with me, Mister Elric," Hawkeye asked, veering the conversation away from the late Führer.

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned, looking confused. "I thought you said you had something "of the utmost importance" to tell me."

"No. Why would I? You're the one who organized this meeting and asked me to come," the taller woman replied, beginning to look slightly weary and on guard. "In your letter _you_ said you had something "of the utmost importance" to tell _me_."

"But I didn't send you a letter!" Edward protested.

"Here, read it," Hawkeye replied as she held out an opened envelope to him.

The elder Elric brother read the letter over a couple of times, shock evident on his face. "I didn't send this…"

"Then who sent these letters?" Riza asked, her hand inching towards her gun.

Her eyes flickered around the street. Empty, she noticed. Why had she not seen this before? The deserted street didn't seem all that odd when she was coming over here, but now she couldn't help but feel a sort of _wrongness_ about it. She'd been in such a rush to find out what Ed needed to tell her that she'd become careless...

"I did," a voice answered from behind the pair, making them both whirl around, instictively on guard.

They both froze in shock.

* * *

And that was how our two heroes found themselves in their current predicament: staring at an alchemist who was supposed to be dead. An alchemist by the name of Solf J. Kimblee.

"Now, now. I know that you're both in a mild state of shock, but I'll explain later. Right now we have some investigating to do. Follow me," he said, as nonchalant as if they'd been discussing the weather.

Kimblee spun on his heel, back now facing towards the shocked duo he had brought together as he opened the door to the small house they stood in front of, brushing a stray bit of dust off his white suit - just as pristine as ever. As he pulled open the door the alchemist felt the cold metal of a gun against the base of his neck, causing him to shiver slightly, whether from the chill of the metal or the thrill of the imposing danger, he did not know.

"You are in now position to be making demands of us, Kimblee," Edward growled, voice low and cold, his words nearly as threatening as the steel of the gun pressed up against his neck.

"Really? Are you sure?" the elder alchemist drawled, almost lazily. "Because I was under the impression that you'd like to have your proper Führer back, but if you don't, go ahead and shoot me. Might as well take his location to my grave if no one really wants to find him."

Hawkeye tensed, digging the end of her gun harder into flesh of Kimblee's neck. "Where is he?" she demanded, in a voice more deadly than any either male had heard before.

Kimblee smirked.

"Follow me and you'll find out."

* * *

"Now, do either of you two know who this house belongs to?" Kimblee asked as the trio stood in the tiny living room, a gun still pressed to his neck.

"Roy Mustang," Riza answered softly.

"Very good. Now, is there anything that looks…out of place?" he questioned, enjoying his little guessing game.

"I've only been in here once-"

"Oh, you should be able to tell what's wrong even if you've never been here before," Kimblee smirked, the sort of I-know-something-you-don't sort of smirk.

The two blondes surveyed the small apartment, rather shabbily furnished - empty excepty for a worn blue couch and a small table with a rather sad looking plant atop it.

Kimblee heard a sharp intake of breath to his left, looking over to see Edward's golden eyes widening slightly.

"Where are the shadows?"

"Bingo."

* * *

Kimblee seated himself in one of the chairs around the small rickety table in Mustang's kitchen. "You might want to sit down; this story may take a while."

Riza and Ed hesitated a moment before sitting down at the opposite end of the table. "Continue," the blonde woman commanded, her voice still cold and dangerous.

Kimblee smirked to himself again. "Now, Fullmetal Alchemist, you defeated Pride, did you not?"

"Yeah, I did, but what does that have to do with it?" the golden eyed boy replied. "He's just Selim Bradly, now."

"Mmmhmm. Odd isn't it. How all of his pride, and all of his power, just vanished into thin air. He's such a sweet kid now," Kimblee continued, now inspecting his fingernails. "What you seem to be forgetting, Elric, is that _Selim_ is not Pride, Selim is a vessel. A container. If such a child was still a homunculus, don't you think he would have started playing around with his powers by now? Children are naturally curious."

"You have a point, but how does this pretain to the Führer's dissappearence," Riza cut in impatiently, fingers nervously twitching towards the trigger on her gun. "It also doesn't explain how the hell you're still alive."

"I merely snatched one of Pride's philosopher's stones. The one that had originally been given to me, in fact. Don't forget, I was in the possession of a philosopher's stone when Pride absorbed me," the alchemist progressed.

"Okay, so that's how you survived. What's it got to do with the Bastard Colonel, though?" Ed interrupted, his newly flesh-and-bone fingers clenching and unclenching.

"Now, now. I'm getting there," Kimblee replied, obviously in no rush. "So, you also destroyed one of Pride's philosopher's stones, defeating him - forcing him into what you assumed to be his "true form." Or so you thought. One fact you misplaced, is that Pride also absorbed Gluttony. And Gluttony, being a homunculus, also contained a philosopher's stone. Gluttony's, being the weakest at that point would be the easiest to destroy, which is probably the one that you got rid of."

"Meaning Pride still had a philosopher's stone…" Edward concluded, golden eyes widening.

"Exactly. When you interfered, I snatched a stone for myself and when Selim and Pride where separated, Pride managed to grab onto his own philosopher's stone and survive without a vessel, while Selim was repossessed by his own soul," the Crimson Alchemist finished.

"So then in an attempt to retaliate, Pride attacked the Colonel…" Riza breathed as she pieced together the puzzle. "That's why the shadows are off. Pride can control shadows…But then where is Mustang?"

At this question, Kimblee's smile widened even further. "Somewhere no one but an alchemist can reach," he replied mysteriously.

"You know where?" Edward inquired, voice dropping to a low growl.

"Beyond the Gate."

"Beyond the Gate?" the elder Elric brother asked. "How is that possible?"

"Well, it is a gate," Kimblee answered, going back to inspecting his fingernails. "You can, theoretically, go through it. I personally haven't tried it, but it is plausible."

"What would it…cost to go through the Gate?" Riza inquired, tensing slightly, remembering the shocking _blankeness_ in Roy's eyes after being forced to perform human transmutation.

"If you haven't attempted human transmutation and aren't trying to gain knowledge from the Gate, then, theoretically, nothing," the alchemist explained, shrugging his shoulders before standing up, the wood of the chair creaking. "So, we'll meet up here and leave tomorrow."

"Wait, where's this _we_ coming from?" Edward snapped, glaring over at the other alchemist.

"You didn't really expect to do this without me, did you?" Kimblee laughed. "How, pray tell, do you expect to go through the gate, when you currently have none?"

The short blonde flinched slightly at that question as Kimblee continued.

"You may know a lot about alchemy, but that knowledge won't do you any good if you can't use alchemy. I also know for a fact that Miss Hawkeye here doesn't know alchemy. Your choices are either re-sacrificing your arm so that you can use alchemy once more, and waiting, what, three more years, before you can go find Mustang after getting your automail reinstalled, or you can come with me tomorrow to find your missing Führer," the dark haired man reasoned.

"...why do you care?"

Kimblee appeared, for a moment, to be thrown off by the blonde woman's question, but recomposed himself in under a blink-and-you'll-miss-me second. "I don't, truthfully, but Pride and I…have a score to settle. That, and being dead is boring. I had nothing to do, and traveling beyond the Gate sounded exciting enough."

"What time?" Riza asked, after considering his answer for a few moments.

"Same as today."

And with that, he strolled out the door.

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri: **Sorry it was so short. I hope to update soon, though! Please review!


	3. Chapter Two: Squiditch and Powder

**Kuri-Kuri: **I do not own Harry Potter of Fullmetal Alchemist. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Squiditch and Powder**

**

* * *

**

Hannah Longbottom, formerly Hannah Abbott, looked around the Leaky Cauldron from her perch behind the bar. She sighed, business had been rather slow lately, and looked down at the piece of paper in her hands, a letter to be exact. Her eyes scanned the neat, crisp handwriting covering the small piece of parchment, as she contemplated, once again, the meaning of it.

The letter she held was from one Jean Hughes. Or, at least, that was the name he had given her (a small part of her mind couldn't help but think that he'd been hiding his identity, a speculation that was reinforced by the parchment she currently held).

Jean Hughes, as he was known, had stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron about a month prior. He was tall, handsome, and for some reason, unknown to her, he always wore a pair of sunglasses. Mister Hughes kept mostly to himself, preferring to read at a barstool on the far end of the bar, as opposed to joining in with the rather rowdy drinking most of her (older) customers participated in.

However, the man didn't seem to be naturally introverted, and after about a week of seclusion he struck up a conversation with Hannah. It was just a little chit-chat, but was a welcome change from the normal half-drunken orders for more fire whisky.

As Hannah reminisced on her former customer and (almost) friend, she couldn't help but notice that, even though they had talked for nearly a month, she knew nothing more about him than she had known before. She hadn't even noticed that it was only herself that had talked about _her own_ life, about her husband Neville (the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, she told him with a note of pride), about how she came to be the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, about her regular customers, about the old cat that lurked around the seldom-used attic…

But she learned nearly nothing of him. Except for his name, Jean Hughes, which she suspected was a fake anyway. Hannah comforted herself with the thought that in a week the Hogwarts school year would end and the Leaky Cauldron would be bustling with people, getting ready to pick up their kids from school and teachers who were passing through before heading home. And she'd have Neville back, brimming with stories and news and new plants (the last one she was less enthused about, but last year he did bring back a pretty color-changing orchid). It'd all go back to how it normally was…

At least, she hoped it would. Hannah looked back down at the letter in her hands, rereading the same line, over and over. The line that read:

_Please do not tell anyone that you do not personally know and trust about me, and if anyone suspicious comes looking for someone resembling me in any way, avoid contact with them. _

Hannah Longbottom was slightly scared. Scared in a way she had not been scared since the Second Wizarding War against the Dark Lord Voldemort. However, she was not able to tell if it was fear for herself or fear for Mister Jean Hughes. She knew how terrifying it was to have someone dangerous following you. She had been scared out of her wits after her parents had been killed by Death Eaters and had been absolutely petrified that they'd come after her too. In those times Neville's companionship was what helped her along, for he too knew what it was like to have the Death Eaters take away his parents. Hannah silently whished that somewhere out there, there was someone like that for her enigmatic customer.

* * *

And out there somewhere, still in Amestris to be exact, there was someone for "Jean Hughes." A party of three, actually. Well, technically, one of the trio wasn't in it for Mustang, but for his own gain, but without him, there wouldn't be a search party at all.

"Is everyone ready?" Solf J. Kimblee asked, glancing over at Riza Hawkeye and Edward Elric, who both nodded in confirmation. "Because of certain circumstances we'll all be traveling through my Gate. Rule number on, if you see the Truth do not speak to it. Just keep walking."

"What does the Truth look like?" Riza interrupted, her eyes harsh and determined.

"Well, it's kind of short-ish and looks like the outline of a person. It's white, and kind of empty, but not…" Edward attempted to explain, waving about his hands in an odd manner.

"You'll know it when you see it," was the Crimson Alchemist's curt reply. "Rule two, you shall not interrupt my concentration in any way. And rule number three, you will remain calm at all times."

The two blondes nodded again, and with that, Kimblee clapped his hands together.

* * *

Edward felt the wind knocked out of his lungs as he ducked through the Gate (Kimblee's Gate, technically), running out only to be spun around and deposited on some hard surface. He peeled open his bright golden eyes to find that the hard surface he had landed on was, in fact, a cobblestone road. The dark haired alchemist whose Gate the trio had passed through was already standing up, brushing the dust off of his crisp white suit, as Hawkeye, to his left, checked to make sure that none of the equipment (guns) she had brought with her was damaged.

Edward pushed himself into a standing position, stretching out his once-automail arm and currently-automail leg, feeling his shoulder joint crack. The three then proceeded to venture outside the alley, only to have someone land a _flying broom_ right in front of them!

The elder Elric brother nearly jumped out of his skin, out of surprise, and just barely managed to contain a startled squawk as the man dismounted his broom.

"Sorry 'bout that, should've been payin' closer attention to where I was goin'," the man apologized, looking slightly sheepish.

"Wha- How- " Edward began, only to be cut off by Kimblee.

"It was nothing, you just startled us slightly," the deceptive alchemist replied, a very good fake smile upon his face (maybe it was actually real, you never could tell with Kimblee). "That's a fairly nice broom you have, though."

"Yeah, lovely izzin' it? Worth iz weight in gold," the man beamed. "Latest model, the Nimbus two-thousan'-an'-fifteen!"

"You ride it a lot?" the alchemist inquired, feigning genuine curiosity.

"Nah, iz mainly fer sport, ya know, Quidditch an' stuff, but I ride it 'round sometimes. Floo Powder 'tends ta be more 'fficient."

Kimblee nodded, as if in understanding of this "Floo Powder" and "Quidditch," before continuing the conversation, "It really is quite a nice broom. How much did it cost you?"

"Nearly all the knuts, sickles, and galleons I had!" the man laughed. "Certainly put a dent 'nto my Gringott's bank 'ccount."

"Looks like I've got some saving to do then," Kimblee smiled.

The man with the flying broom laughed good-naturedly. "Well, 's been nice talkin' to ya, but I've got ta get ta work. Ministry papers don't sign themselves!"

And with that, he got back on his broom and kicked off the ground, soaring back into the cloudless sky.

"What the heck was _that_ all about?" the shortest of the group asked bewilderedly. "And I thought you hadn't been here before, Kimblee."

Accusing eyes, glared over at the Crimson Alchemist, who merely smirked back.

"You are correct; I have not been here before," the dark haired man replied nonchalantly.

"Then what was all that about brooms and Squiditches and Powder?" the golden eyed boy growled, still not completely trusting the older alchemist.

"I was simply gathering information," the elder scoffed, like an older brother talking to his ignorant younger sibling. "And I managed to find out that here people ride brooms and use something called "Floo Powder," that there's a game called "Quidditch," the currency used is "knuts, sickles, and galleons," there is a bank called "Gringott's," gold is valuable here, there is some organization, most likely governmental, called the "Ministry," and the people here speak the same language as we do."

Edward glared after Kimblee as he smugly explained his behavior. "You're just lucky you weren't asked any questions you didn't know the answers to," the short blonde muttered.

* * *

Edward Elric sank down into a chair in his newly acquired room in an establishment called the Leaky Cauldron. He pressed his palms to his forehead trying to numb his throbbing scull, headache due to one horribly aggravating alchemist by the name of Solf J. Kimblee. They had managed to all get rooms and a decent meal with some gold they had exchanged at Gringott's bank (Illegal gold, of course, but, as The Aggravation pointed out, that was a law for Amestris.) and the trio was going to go information hunting tomorrow.

The short blonde's headache was beginning to subside when he heard a knock on the door. Edward groaned and went to open the door, cracking his shoulder as he stood. When he opened the door he saw the smiling face of the one person he _didn't_ want to see, and the younger would have slammed the door in Kimblee's face if the alchemist hadn't managed to slip past him into the room while he was still mildly in shock.

"So, you've settled in?" Kimbee asked innocently (too innocently for the Elric's liking). "We don't know how long we might have to stay here -"

"Yeah," the short blonde replied, eyes still narrowed. "But I know you didn't come in here to discuss if my socks were in a drawer yet."

"True, true," Kimblee chuckled, in a way that made Edward want to rip the damn smile off his face. "I came here to talk to you about your alchemical powers, or rather, your lack of."

"I gave up my powers to save my brother; there's nothing more to it," Edward said in a rather clipped tone. "There's nothing to discuss."

"Oh, but there is," Kimblee persisted. "How, pray tell, do you expect to be able to defeat Pride without your alchemy?"

"I'll find a way," Edward replied shortly.

"But I've already found a way," the smirking man told him, as he pulled a small object from his pocket. "You could use this."

Edward Elric instinctively took a step back as a small scarlet stone glittered in the artificial light from the ceiling lamp.

"No. I won't use it," the young blonde snapped, shaking his head. "I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore."

"Pity. If Pride attacks you and Miss Hawkeye I hope you can run fast," the other man replied nonchalantly. "Mustang wanted you to have it too, you know."

Edward froze for a moment before hissing, "What do you mean Mustang wanted me to have it?"

"Just that. When I was looking around Mustang's house, I found a little wall compartment. Inside was the stone and a note saying he wanted you to have it. Figured you'd have the best use for it," Kimbee told the young blonde.

"But he was using that to see!" Edward exclaimed. "He's still blind without it!"

"Ah, but that will make him all the more easy to find," the dark haired man reasoned. "People will probably remember a blind person better than they remember an average person. But anyway, that's beside the point. The point is that you now have a philosopher's stone and you can do what you please with it. But weather you chose to use it or not, that decision will make an impact. Weather for better or for worse is what you decide."

And with that Kimblee walked out the door, closing it firmly behind himself, leaving Edward to wonder what he should do with the stone in his possession.

A stone that always seemed to bring disaster and destruction in its wake.

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** Well, thanks for reading! Sorry this update took a while (I was traveling). School is starting up again and I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I can make no guarantees. Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter Three: Meetings

**Kuri-Kuri:** Harry Potter and FMA are not mine. All of the characters in this story (except for the random guy with the broom) were created by JK Rowling (absolutely _all_ of the children, even though not all of them are mentioned in the actual series. An interview with JK Rowling revealed a family chart that she had sketched).

* * *

Chapter Three: Meetings

* * *

Albus Severus Potter was seventeen years old (just barely), a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, in classic Potter style, was currently sticking his nose in places where it probably didn't belong.

The young wizard was hiding away in a secret room in 12 Grimmauld Place, the former residency of the Black family, and now the current residency of the Potter family, after it had been given to his father, Harry Potter, by his Godfather, Sirius Black. The once disheveled and downtrodden mansion had been restored to its original elegance (the house-elf heads had been the first to go). Kreacher had died a few years after Harry and Ginny had moved in so they were met with no resistance when the large portrait on the landing had finally been removed (or rather, the _wall_ that the portrait was on was removed).

Albus was not alone in the secret room, though. Very few people knew of the room, the last before him being the creator and owner, Sirius Black. He had first discovered it when he was twelve, just after returning from Hogwarts. The young Ravenclaw had decided to keep the room from his parents, using it as a little hideaway. Now, however, he was about to reveal it to a few others.

Ever since the disappearance of one Professor Mustang, Albus had been curious, and, being a Potter, had decided to investigate. He had mentioned his earlier findings to his best friend, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Scorpius was also curious, and agreed to help in the search.

They hadn't realized, however, that Rose Weasley had overheard their conversation. When she popped out of the shadows eager to help, they agreed to let her join their hunt (mainly because she threatened to tell their parents that a _Potter_ was associating with a _Malfoy_).

Rose then, accidentally, mentioned it to her younger brother, Hugo (currently sixteen), who then had to be included.

Albus' older brother James had also accidentally stumbled on one of the quartet's meetings, and thus had to be involved, being the naturally curious Potter he was.

Young Lily Luna Potter had then noticed the strange habits of her brothers and had pestered them until they finally let her join (when she discovered that her friend Hugo was also involved she was mad at him for not telling her).

James Sirius Potter then insisted that they include his Hufflepuff friend, Louis Weasley, Fleur and Bill's son, and thus their party included seven people.

Lastly, twelve year old twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Luna Lovegood's (now Scamander) sons, had been playing "ninja" and decided that they were going to try to follow a seventh year student around for a whole day without being noticed. They succeeded being unnoticed by Louis Weasley until the "Find Professor Mustang Club" convened and Lysander decided that being a part of a secret club would be more fun than playing "ninja." Albus nearly had a heart attack when the twins jumped out from a broom closet begging to join their "ultra-super-amazingly-awesome-exclusive-secret-society."

So now Albus Severus Potter was waiting for the "Find Professor Mustang Club" members to arrive. Sirius Black had cleverly equipped the hideout with a chimney; Albus was just hoping that his parents didn't hear six people stumbling out of a chimney covered in soot and Floo Powder.

Scorpius was the first to arrive, shooting out of the fireplace, but managing to stay upright, although his neatly gelled, platinum blonde hair was sticking up in multiple areas and he looked rather flustered.

"Why did I have to use Floo Powder?" the Slytherin asked Albus, looking rather peeved as he tried to straighten out his hair. "I can Apparate perfectly well, you know."

"Too noisy," the black haired boy replied, shaking his head. "Mom's downstairs reading and Dad's looking through reports in his office upstairs."

"Why do you get the cool parents?" Scorpius complained, sitting down on a pillow next to his best friend. "Which reminds me, we may have some trouble."

"Yeah?" Albus asked, shifting on his pillow into a more comfortable position, looking attentively at the blonde boy.

"My dad's gonna be the DADA Professor this year," Scorpius told him.

Albus was about to reply when Lorcan and Lysander somersaulted out of the green flames in the fireplace.

"Woohoo! Again! Again!" Lysander shouted, jumping up from the soot covered floor, absorbed in the adrenaline rush, while his twin was sprawled face down on the floor, mumbling, "Never. Ever. Again. _Ever_."

Lily and James then appeared through the club room's nearly invisible door which connected the hideout to Albus' room (formally Sirius' room), and as they entered Louis popped out of the green flames, nearly tripping over Lorcan, who was still laying on the floor.

A few minutes later, Rose stepped neatly out of the fireplace, dusting a bit of soot off her skirt as her brother Hugo stumbled out after her, both carrying heavy looking backpacks.

"Sorry we're a little late," Rose said, shifting the backpack off of her shoulders, and opening it. "Hugo and I decided that it'd be a good idea to look through Mom's library, and we found some books that looked helpful."

"Nice job guys," Albus replied, it was well known that Hermione had a book collection second only to the Hogwarts library.

"I also brought some of Dad's old dark arts materials, ya know, the old Sneakoscope, and stuff," James chimed in, holding up a small bag filled with odd contraptions, whirring and humming. "Dad gave 'em to me a few years ago when he got that really fancy new auror equipment."

"I've got a bunch of stuff from uncle Fred and George's old joke shop, they ought to be a bit useful," Louis told the group, pulling a out a brightly colored box containing Shield Hat, Cloaks, and Gloves, Trick Wands, Ton-Tongue Toffees, Canary Creams, and many other unidentifiable objects.

"Mom gave me this handbag," Hugo supplied. "It has an internally expanding charm on it, so it can hold a lot more than you think. I also found this in the basement."

Hugo held up a small golden object hanging from a chain. It was rather spherical and had a tiny hourglass in the middle which glinted in the candlelight.

"A Time-Turner!" Lily exclaimed, eyes wide. "What was that doing in your basement?"

"Dunno," the Hufflepuff replied. "I think it might've been Mom's."

"That could definitely be useful," Albus nodded. "Just don't play around with it. We don't want any accidents."

Everyone seated themselves on the comfy cushions set up in a circle on the floor of their base of operations. The meeting commenced, the group discussing ways to find the Professor, the meaning of the letter and the pictures, but it didn't feel like they'd gained any knowledge.

Albus checked the clock on the wall opposite the fireplace, and announced that the meeting was adjourned. As he was leaving Lorcan paused for a moment and turned to face Albus.

"Mom once said that there was another world where muggles can do sorcery, and red rocks can make people immortal. Maybe that's where the Professor is."

* * *

Roy Mustang was currently drowning himself in alcohol. Fire whisky to be exact. The solider smiled bitterly, cruelly as he contemplated his situation. Maybe if he drank enough he'd die from alcohol poisoning. It'd be a fitting end, wouldn't it? He'd killed so many people, this is how he deserved to die, wasn't it? All alone, in a strange world, a place that denied everything he'd ever known. Alchemy was dirt here.

Mustang's fist unconsciously clenched putting more and more pressure on the glass in his hand.

Pictures flashed through his mind. Of friends. Family. The Elric brothers. Havoc. Furey. Falman. Breda. Hughes.

_Hughes_.

The glass in the man's hand shattered, sending shards of crystal across the bar and onto the floor behind it, a few pieces lodging in his hand.

"Hey, Mister, are you okay?" a startled voice asked, concernedly, and Mustang turned his head to the source of the sound.

Why couldn't he see? Oh. The Gate. He had momentarily forgotten his blindness because of the sheer vividness of the images and memories, the screams of the dying, the dark red blood spilling, dripping, dripping –

"Can you hear me? Are you deaf?" the voice asked again, and Mustang felt something being removed from his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, belatedly realizing that the object being removed was his sunglasses and reached up to try and grab them, but knew it was too late when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the man in front of him.

"Oh," the voice said rather awkwardly. "Really sorry, I didn't know, um, I'll just clean this up, Sir."

Roy heard the man mutter a couple of spells and felt the glass being removed and the flesh of his hand being knitted back together.

"Ah, thanks," the dark haired alchemist said, equally as awkwardly as the other man. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Hm."

The other man sat down on a barstool next to Mustang. There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before the dark haired alchemist spoke.

"So, you work here?" he asked, head turned slightly away from the other man.

"Mmmhmm."

There were a few more moments of silence before Mustang asked another question.

"How long have you worked here?"

"Three days," was the man's reply.

Another pause, then another question.

"Where'd you work before?"

"Here and there. I've never kept the same job for more than two weeks."

"Why's that?" the cobalt haired man inquired curiously. "Get fired?"

"No," the other replied, but then hesitated. "It's complicated."

At this answer Mustang snorted in harsh and bitter amusement.

"It's complicated. Always complicated, isn't it?" he spat tartly. "For once I'd like something to be simple."

The two lapsed into silence again, this time the air tense.

"You're tired. And so am I. Tired of everything. The world. Life. It's cruel isn't it?" the other man's tone wasn't bitter or angry, but cold. Distracted. Heavy. "You were thinking about someone you lost."

It wasn't a question.

"My…brother. He was in the military and…another solider murdered him."

It wasn't really the truth, but it wasn't really a lie. Hughes was definitely close enough to him to be a brother. It _was_ like losing a brother.

"I -" the other man started, half swallowing and half choking. "I…me too. My brother. He…it was the Final Battle in _that_ war. He was seventeen. They said he wasn't old enough to fight, but…" the unidentified man took in a shaky breath before continuing. "He managed to get out onto the battlefield. I ran out after him and – and he was killed."

Mustang was then stricken by how terribly _young_ the voice seemed, even though the tone implied someone older.

"Sorry about that – I don't mean to bother you – I just…"

He cut himself off, and the silence enveloped them again. The other man stood up off the barstool and began to walk away, but paused and turned around again.

"What's your name?"

"Jean Hughes," Mustang lied after a few minutes. "And yours?"

"Creevey. Dennis Creevey."

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** I hope it was okay! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter Four: Clues

**Kuri-Kuri:** I don't own FMA or Harry Potter, and just to clarify, this is set after the Harry Potter series, and after the FMA _manga/brotherhood anime_. Sorry for any of the spoilers. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Clues**

* * *

"I don't completely trust him," were the first words out of Riza Hawkeye's mouth as soon as Kimblee left to gather information the next day.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Ed grinned, as he finished tying off his short braid.

"It doesn't seem quite right. If Kimblee wanted to get back at Pride, why would he need us?" Riza continued, her amber colored eyes looking concentrated. "We'd just slow him down."

"Or speed him up," Edward commented, fiddling with his boot buckles. "I mean, what's the saying? Three heads are better than one. Or was it two heads?"

"But at the same time, that's two more people he has to keep an eye on," the sniper replied.

"Yeah," the elder Elric continued. "Kimblee seems like the type to plan everything out carefully, and two wild cards could through a wrench in his plot."

"Maybe we're not wild cards," Riza reasoned. "He's already put us in a position where he's in control. Kimblee's the one with the money and the means to travel home."

"So we need him, but he doesn't need us," Edward summarized.

"No, he doesn't need us at the moment," the blonde woman nodded.

There was a brief moment of silence before Edward's eyes widened.

"We're bait," he said, almost to himself.

"What?" Riza asked, looking confused.

"We're bait," Ed repeated, bright golden eyes boring into Hawkeye's amber ones. "Both you and I directly brought along Pride's downfall. In our defeat of him, Pride was humiliated, and, as shown by him going after Mustang, he wants revenge. By using us as bait, Pride's almost certain to come."

"But couldn't Kimblee draw out Pride himself?" the blonde sniper asked confusedly. "He was also part of Pride's downfall."

"He could," the elder Elric began, "but, like us, Pride probably doesn't know that Kimblee's still alive."

"So basically, we need him and he needs us," Riza finished. "We're both using each other. This complicates things."

* * *

Roy Mustang stopped dead as he heard the stranger's name. Creevey. _Dennis_ Creevey. Only a couple of months earlier, Mustang had been a Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had hated the ghosts that had haunted the hallways, avoiding them as well as he could…except for one. The ghost of a seventeen year old boy. The boy had taken to haunting his office, and had apparently been there for quite some time. Truth be told, Mustang had initially been terrified. After a while the terror wore off, but it was replaced by loss and bitterness. But then the boy talked. And, for once, Mustang listened. Slowly, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor grew attached to the young ghost, and began telling about himself too. What he told the boy wasn't _totally_ the truth, but something close to it. And the boy, in turn, opened up to him. Although, Mustang heard mostly about two people. A boy that the ghost hero worshiped, named Harry Potter, and the ghost's little brother. Dennis Creevey.

"Goodbye," Mustang muttered hurriedly, giving the bartender the right amount of cash before walking quickly towards the door.

Only stopping when he heard the scream.

* * *

Two weeks. Only two weeks, until he'd be back. Back at _Hogwarts_. Albus Severus Potter was giddy with excitement, absolutely, positively ready to go back to Hogwarts as soon as physically possible. Because _that's_ where everything was. All the information, anyway, and the sooner the "Find Professor Mustang Club" gained some more information, the sooner the hunt would really begin.

So far the group of Hogwarts students hadn't found much. They'd eliminated the possibility of the Professor hiding out in Hogwarts, and the Professor obviously wasn't in any of their neighborhoods (much less _houses_). They'd also labeled him hiding out in the ministry highly unlikely, considering the various news articles about the missing professor. So, they weren't going on a lot, but it was a start.

Albus had also read through the letter the professor had left behind about a hundred times already (maybe not _exactly_ a hundred times, but it felt like it), but he still felt miles away from Professor Mustang. He knew virtually _nothing_ about the enigma, much less his whereabouts, and, for a moment, the young Ravenclaw considered it a lost cause.

* * *

It had been a total of two weeks since Riza Hawkeye and Edward Elric had voiced their suspicions about one Solf J. Kimblee, and the trio was currently sitting on a train. A bright red and black train. A bright red and black train which was hidden behind the pillar between platforms nine and ten. A train that was currently Hogwarts bound.

On the earlier mentioned day two weeks ago, Kimblee had returned to the Leaky Cauldron holding up a newspaper. In the newspaper was an interesting article. An article which was telling about the mysterious disappearance of one Professor Roy Mustang, a blind man, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Needless to say, the three were currently heading to the scene to the crime, i.e. the late Professor's office.

Kimblee, Riza, and Ed had all been studying fiercely for the past two weeks, trying to pack in as much information about the magical world as possible, to try and fit in. Then there was the problem of getting inside the school. Thankfully, Kimblee had been able to secure a position teaching a more obscure subject called Arithmancy. The various teaching certificates and graduation papers had posed a problem, but they all quickly learned that with the right words, and the right amount of cash, various ministry officials could be…_persuaded_ to help their plight. It was decided that Riza would be the Assistant Arithmancy Professor, and Edward would be posing as her son. With that in their minds, they hopped on the Hogwarts Express and were off.

A few minutes before the train was supposed to depart, the door to their compartment was opened, revealing an odd group of students, two girls and five boys.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked a girl with bright red hair, motioning towards the empty seats.

Edward glanced over at them, only his large golden eyes moving to view the group, before glancing back down to his book, leaning back in the comfy red cushions and crossing his legs, seeming to say, "I could care less."

"By all means," Kimbee, on the other side of the compartment, replied, putting down his newspaper and facing the Hogwarts students with his most disarming smile.

"There's plenty of room," Riza nodded, forcing a soft smile on her own face, and scooting closer to Edward to make room for the others.

The red haired girl grinned back at them before plopping down next to the sniper, motioning for the others to follow. In walked the rest of the group, dividing themselves out onto the seats.

"I think introductions are in order," the red haired girl smiled, clapping her hands. "I'm Rose Weasley, and I'll be going into my seventh year at Hogwarts."

"And I'm Albus Potter, and I'll be in my final year, too," a boy with neat black hair told them, his brilliant green eyes blinking behind a pair of black-framed glasses, a small pleasant smile on his face.

"Scorpius Malfoy, same year," the boy next to Albus said curtly, a smile flitting across his face, the light glinting off the gel in his slicked back platinum blonde hair as he tilted his head, his gray eyes initially cold, but curious and not judgmental.

"I'm Lysander Scamander, and this is my twin Lorcan, we're both going into our second year," a boy with dirty blonde hair and energetic hazel eyes grinned, nearly bouncing in his seat, his bleach blonde twin merely rolling his silver eyes at his brother's antics.

"And I'm Lily, Albus' younger sister. Going into my sixth year," the girl chimed in, smiling, her long straight red hair kept in two medium length ponytails, and her deep brown eyes welcoming but competitive.

"My name's Hugo Weasley. I'm in Lily's year and Rose's my sister," the last student said, his bright red hair a near perfect mach of his sister's, but was straight and his eyes were a pale blue.

Kimblee's narrow amber eyes scanned the group, still looking normal and friendly on the outside, but inwardly calculating and cold, and wondering why these children hadn't included their house in their introductions as all the others they'd already met had.

"It's a pleasure. My name is Solf J. Kimblee, but you'll know me as Professor Kimblee," he smiled, the two long strands of black hair in front of his face blobbing slightly as he nodded his head in greeting. "I'll be teaching Arithmancy this year."

"Cool," Hugo replied. "I'll be in your class then."

The Crimson Alchemist smiled again before nodding his head towards the blonde sniper.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye, Professor Hawkeye to you, and shall also be teaching Arithmancy," she said, smiling softly, unidentifiable emotions shimmering in her own amber eyes.

She then turned to look at Edward, the only one who had yet to introduce himself. His golden eyes flicked up from his book again.

"Edward Hawkeye," was all the blonde boy said before his eyes flickered back down to the text he was reading.

"What year are you in?" Lysander, ever the curious boy, asked.

"None."

No one said anything for a few moments, before it was obvious that Edward wasn't going to elaborate.

"Sorry about my son," Riza apologized. "He's not exactly the most social person…"

There were a few more quiet moments before Lysander the Chatterbox (as mentally dubbed by Edward) piped up again. "By the way, where are James and Louis?" he asked, looking around the compartment, looking for the last two "Find Professor Mustang Club" members.

"They graduated last year, remember?" Scorpius reminded him, a "duh" sort of look plastered on his face.

"But what about the "Find Pro -"

The blonde boy was abruptly cut off by an elbow to the side, courtesy of his twin, Lorcan, before he ended up saying too much (which he probably already had).

"I'm sure the, um, "Find," um, "Find Prophetic Mushrooms Club" will, er, be able to commence without them," Lorcan improvised poorly, not even convincing himself (and _definitely_ not convincing the other three non-club members in the compartment).

The rest of the train ride continued in awkward, but not unpleasant, conversation, until they arrived and parted ways.

* * *

The "Find Professor Mustang Club" had run into a slight problem. Although, there rest of the world seemed to be stuck on Mustang's disappearance, Hogwarts had already moved on. Such was shown by the fact that the late Professor's office was already occupied by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, namely Draco Malfoy. Thankfully, though, the Club had another Malfoy on their side. So, Scorpius was currently distracting his father while the rest of the club explored the office.

The students had looked through the whole room for any type of clue, but had, sadly, come up with nothing. Albus sighed and was about to call it quits, when someone spoke.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice asked from the center of the room.

All of the Hogwarts students whipped around to face the speaker, only to find a vague transparent image.

"You're a ghost," Albus said intelligently, staring at the figure.

"Yes, I am. What are you doing here?" the ghost asked again, folding his arm.

"We're just, ah, looking for something," Hugo told him, groping for some suitable excuse.  
"Professor Mustang?" the boy asked. "He's not here. He's been gone for a while."

"No, we know he's not here," Rose shook her head. "Truth be told, we're looking for clues to where he might be."

"I," the ghost started, "may know some things. The Professor used to chat with me a lot."

"Really?" Lily asked, excitedly. "What did he -"

She was cut off as she felt the galleon in her pocket heat up, the sign that they needed to leave, and that Scorpius couldn't stall any longer.

"We'll be back," Albus told the ghost, before the six teenagers ran out the door of the office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riza Hawkeye was taking roll. It was her third class, and normally Kimblee would be taking roll, but he was currently retrieving supplies from his office.

She ran down the list, calling names and checking off the students as they notified her of their existence on one way or another. The last name was scrawled hastily at the end of the list, and when Riza read it her blood ran cold.

"Selim Bradly?"

"Present, Professor _Hawkeye_," a young boy, the spitting image of the Selim back home answered, and when the sniper's eyes locked with his, she knew that they were in trouble.

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon, but please review!


	6. Chapter Five: Technical Difficulties

**Kuri-Kuri:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. Sadly. Thanks for reading and please review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Technical Difficulties **

* * *

Hawkeye had notified the rest of their party of the appearance of "Selim Bradly" who she was certain was actually Pride. It was the second day of the Hogwarts year, and so far, Pride hadn't tried to kill any of them, but they all knew that he'd move eventually. They just didn't know when.

The tension and unrest about the three was nearly tangible, and most of the students smartly didn't retort or comment. Kimblee's inner turmoil was nearly invisible, and all of his students had already accepted him as a nice, even _cool_, teacher. Riza, on the other hand, was slightly more stiff and was know as a stricter teacher, often being compared to Headmaster McGonagall, but was still teaching efficiently. Meanwhile, Edward spent most of his time lurking in the shadows of the library and various classes, but whenever someone asked him anything, his answers were seldom friendly, however, he never failed to let his opinion on a subject (especially when it was controversial) be heard, earning him points in some categories, subtracting points in others.

The morning of the second day, Edward was sipping coffee at the Professor's table, while Kimblee and his "mother" were currently setting up the day's lesson, when a rather careless owl dropped something on his head of bright golden hair. Being the sort of kid he was, he threw a few choice words at the bird (some of which made heads turn, and Headmaster McGonagall drop her sausage), before picking up the object, fully intent on throwing it back until part of it caught his eye.

He frowned slightly, examining it. The object was a newspaper, and his bright golden eyes flitted briefly over the moving pictures on the back before he flipped it over to survey the headline.

Faster than the speed of light (or maybe more like the speed of sound) the young blonde boy had hurdled the table, miraculously not spilling anything, newspaper still in hand, as he sprinted down the center of the hall, and sped though the large oak doors, leaving the other people in the Great Hall in shocked silence.

* * *

Albus had been woken up uncharacteristically early, though not of his own accord. The seventh year Ravenclaw's bed was the closest to the windows, and a soft rat-a-tat-tat had awoken him. When he peeled open his vivid emerald eyes he saw a rather ruffled looking barn owl standing on the sill, shifting from foot to foot impatiently, a rolled up newspaper held firmly in its beak.

The black haired boy opened the window to let the owl in, letting the crisp autumn air inside the stuffy dormitory. As the barn owl hopped inside, Albus recognized it as his brother, James' owl, Harmony. She surrendered her delivery to the Ravenclaw, who absentmindedly stroked her feathers while unrolling the newspaper. The headline read:

_**Body of Missing Hogwarts Professor Roy Mustang Found **_

The paper continued to explain the gory disarray the corpse had been found in, proclaiming that the Professor must have been dead for a few days now. The cause of death had yet to be identified, but foul play was suspected. Albus' mouth hung open as he quickly flipped to the article, speed reading, eyes flashing over the words as quickly as humanly possible, before running out of his dorm room to notify the others, grabbing his father's old invisibility cloak as he sped away.

* * *

Riza was rather shocked when Edward Elric sprinted into the Arithmancy classroom, and was about to ask what the problem was, but was cut off as he held up a copy of a newspaper called _The Daily Prophet_ so that the headline was clearly visible. There was a sharp intake of breath as she took it from the panting boy, and scanned the article, becoming paler and paler the further she read. Kimblee came over to lean over Hawkeye's shoulder, narrow amber eyes flicking over the page, his frown deepening.

"It can't – no -" Riza choked, hand moving to cover her mouth, eyes wide, tears pricking at their edges, but she refused to let them fall.

"Oh my, they found it that quickly?" a voice asked, coming from the doorway.

All three whipped around to find a rather short black haired boy in the entry.

"I was hoping for a little more time," he sighed, as if Roy's body being found was just a minor setback. "Oh well. Three more bodies won't make much of a difference then."

* * *

Albus and Company were currently running at top speed to the late Professor Mustang's office (now Professor Malfoy's office), and burst inside, thankful that Scorpius' father was currently eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Have it?" Albus panted, leaning over slightly, out of breath from his frantic sprint across the school to gather up the "Find Professor Mustang Club."

"Yep," Hugo wheezed, holding up the small golden Time-Turner he had found in his basement.

"So, we all know the plan?" Rose asked, motioning for them to form a circle.

"Yeah," Scorpius nodded. "We go back, find the Professor and save him, while not running into ourselves."

"Are you sure this will work?" Lorcan questioned, sounding weary at hearing their hardly formed plan.

"Look, do you want Professor Mustang to die?" Lily asked, hands on her hips.

"No, but maybe we should take more time to think this through -" Lorcan, ever the logical one, started, only to be cut off by Albus.

"I know what you mean, I'd like a better plan too, but while we're sitting here arguing there's a killer on the loose. We don't have time," the Ravenclaw student said, looking around at the members of the newly formed "Save Professor Mustang Club."

"Let's go!" Lysander exclaimed.

* * *

Pride coughed as he dug himself out of charred bits of wood, stone, and mortar, cursing Kimblee's skill with explosions all the way, while his prey fled.

The two alchemists and sniper sprinted aimlessly though the castle, weaving this way and that though the empty halls (seeing as everyone else was eating breakfast), Ed leading the way. They came to the end of the hallway, Pride's shadows advancing behind them, the dead end in front of them looking menacing, when Riza spotted a door, pulling it open and jumping through, the other two following, with Pride close behind. The trio ran though the empty classroom and then up a flight of stairs at the back and though another thick wooden door.

Edward wrenched the door open, barreling into a circle of students in the room's center, closely followed by Riza and Kimblee who also tripped into the fray.

Hugo had just finished setting the Time-Turner when the two new professors and the blonde kid rushed in, his hand being knocked aside and the magical device jostled as the blonde boy ran into him. The two Professors had also become tangled in the chain, along with the ghost from before who had come to see what the commotion was about, and before he could say anything, the Time-Turner was activated.

Pride arrived just in time to see the tangle of people vanish, letting out a growl of frustration as the Amestrian trio slipped out of his grasp once again.

* * *

When Albus' head stopped spinning and he was able to register his surroundings again, the first thought that came to his mind was, "What just happened?"

He remembered gathering everyone up and showing them the news article…Then they had formed a plan and had activated the Time-Turner...and then Professor Hawkeye, Professor Kimblee, and Edward had come barging in and had run into them.

As he remembered the series of events, his eyes snapped fully open, clearing themselves of all haziness. The Ravenclaw student realized that he was sprawled out in the middle of a hall, and stood up, dusting himself off.

Wait…a hall? Wasn't a Time-Turner supposed to leave you in the same place you were in? Albus began to panic, looking around to try and orient himself. The halls still _looked_ like the halls of Hogwarts, but who knows, he could have been dropped off in another castle all the way across the UK!

Albus heard a groan behind him and whipped around to see, to his relief, Scorpius rubbing his head, still seated on the ground. Beside him lay Rose, who was just blinking her brown eyes open…and next to _her_ was Professor Hawkeye and Professor Kimblee, both of whom were all ready standing up and looking around.

"What happened?" Rose asked, as she stood up and stretched, making Scorpius wince as her shoulder popped.

"We had activated the Time-Turner, when the Professors and that blonde kid came barreling into us," Scorpius answered, his grey eyes giving them a distrustful sideways glance.

"Yeah," Albus nodded, turning to the Professors. "Why did you run into us like that?"

"Why were you using a Time-Turner?" Kimblee questioned, putting on his "stern-teacher" face, causing the green eyed boy to guiltily shift his eyes the ground. "Albus, you're a smart kid, so you should be well aware that you need government permission to use one."

"Um…well…you see, we, when Professor Mustang left, we kind of made a little club and were kind of trying to help find him, and then when we heard he'd been murdered…well, Hugo found a Time-Turner in his basement, and so we kind of decided to try and go back into the past and save the Professor," the Potter boy mumbled sheepishly.

"And how did you plan to save him?" Professor Hawkeye asked, crossing her arms and fixing the three with her hard amber stare.

"We were going to try and convince him not to leave, because if he was still at Hogwarts he wouldn't be murdered," Rose supplied, slightly more confidently than her cousin.

Hawkeye sighed, and looked at her three students again, softening her voice, "And did you ever consider that maybe he left for a reason? Mustang may have left because he _knew_ that someone was after him and did want to hurt those around him."

"But Hogwarts is protected -"

"And despite his blindness Mustang was powerful. You have to be to secure a teaching position at this school," Kimblee reasoned.

"Well what about you?" Scorpius questioned, locking eyes with Kimblee. "Why were you running around like that?"

The black haired man and his blonde haired ally looked at each other for a moment before Riza answered truthfully.

"We were running from the Professor's killer."

* * *

Elsewhere, Lily Luna Potter was blinking her chocolate-brown eyes open to survey her surroundings, in much the same way as her brother had. She blinked a couple of times, surprised to find herself sprawled out in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Hey! Lily! Are you up?" Lysander whispered loudly, so that it would almost have been quieter for him to just talk normally.

Lily, in response, stood up slowly, still feeling slightly dizzy, as Lysander decided to prod his still unconscious brother with the tip of his wand, causing his twin's silver eyes to slowly open. Beside them Hugo was also standing, dusting himself off, and checking for bruises or broken wands.

"So, you're all awake then," A voice to Lily's left stated.

When Lily turned around, she saw the blonde haired boy from before, Edward, right? He was looking slightly ruffled, but otherwise fine.

"You guys were out for about ten minutes; I was starting to get a little concerned," he told the four Hogwarts students, hands on his hips. "What were you doing anyways?"

Lily and Hugo exchanged looks, and Hugo was about to speak when Lysander piped up, "We were going to save Professor Mustang!"

"How?" Edward asked, looking doubtful.

"I dunno," Lysander smiled cheerily, making Ed sweatdrop.

"Well. I guess I should be thanking you," the blonde alchemist sighed.

"Why?" Lorcan asked, having appeared next to his twin. "And why did you come running into the Professor's office and knock us over?"

"Ah, well, it's the same reason really," the boy answered, scratching the back of his neck. "The Professor's murderer was chasing us."

"What?"

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** Thanks for reading and please review! Also, if you haven't seen the Fullmetal Alchemist AMV with the song This Is War on youtube, you should. It's really amazing. Thanks again for your support!


	7. Chapter Six: Vigilante

**Kuri-Kuri:** FMA and Harry Potter are not mine. At all. Much to my chagrin. Sigh. But please enjoy my fanfic anyway!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Vigilante **

* * *

"Yeah right," Lily snorted. "Tell us the truth."

"The truth…" the elder Elric brother contemplated it for a moment, then said, "Fine. The truth is that I'm an alchemist from another dimension, and child prodigy, and when I tried to bring my mother back to life, my brother lost his body so I had to join the military where I worked as Mustang's subordinate. Hawkeye was his second-in-command and Kimblee was a psycho bomber, but then there were these creepy homunculus creatures that tried to kill the entire country, but we stopped them, but one survived and then kidnapped Mustang to this dimension and killed him and is now out for our blood, because Hawkeye, Kimblee, and I defeated him last time, and he's currently in the form of a young boy and was trying to kill us."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Do you really think we're that stupid?" Lily asked, glaring at the blonde boy.

"Yes. Yes I do," was Edward's reply.

"Why you -" but she was cut off, by someone else (thankfully, really, considering the next word she would have said was "little").

"What are you doing out of classes?" a voice asked, footsteps audible against the stone floor.

The four Hogwarts students stiffened, recognizing the female tone…however, something was _different_ about it, but what? They all turned around and to their shock, their eyes were met by a witch of about thirty years. A witch, who looked very much like someone they had seen before…

"Headmistress McGonagall!" Hugo blurted out, a look of astonishment plastered over his face.

"Headmistress?" she said, also looking surprised. "Where did you get that crazy notion? And, Mister Xenophilius Lovegood, _what_ did you do to your hair? Did you cut it intentionally or was it a mishap in class?" McGonagall asked, turning to look at Lysander, who merely gaped at her. "And Mister…"

"Hawkeye," Edward responded as she turned to look at him.

"Mister Hawkeye, where is your uniform?" she asked, a stern look crossing her face.

"It got hit by a jinx in Defense Against the Dark Arts and keeps changing colors, Professor," Lily supplied quickly, saving Edward, who nodded in agreement, however when Professor McGonagall turned away she gave him a look that clearly said "You'll pay me back later."

"Now, all of you better get to class, you're already twenty minutes late. Oh, and I shall be deducting twenty five points from your respective houses, _per person_," she told the small group, and with that she dismissed them, walking through the heavy oak doors and out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Albus was about to ask another question, but he was suddenly cut off by another voice. A voice that he knew, but at the same time didn't know.

"Harry! _There_ you are! I was looking _everywhere_ for you!" a girl with long, bushy brown hair exclaimed, coming to a halt in front of Albus. "Come on, we've got Potions in _five_ minutes!"

Now Albus Severus Potter had been told that he looked like his father before, but _this_ was ridiculous.

"Mom!" Rose suddenly gasped from where she stood behind Albus.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking confused. "And what happened to your hair? It was all nice and straight before, now it looks horridly wavy like mine…"

"I think that she meant that you're _acting _like a mother hen," Scorpius supplied, stepping up next to Albus.

"Is _everything_ that comes out of your mouth an insult _Malfoy_?" the smart Gryffindor asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to -" the blonde boy started, realizing that she was probably thinking of his father, who he knew wasn't exactly the most polite person back in the day (he still wasn't, really, but he'd gotten better).

"And who are you?" Hermione questioned, turning to the two adults.  
"We're just here to see the Headmaster," Kimblee smiled, "but we saw these three while walking over to his office, and just _had_ to talk a bit with the famous _Harry Potter_."

Kimblee smiled pleasantly, but shot Albus, Rose and Scorpius a meaningful look out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was a bit rude of me wasn't it?" the bushy haired girl apologized sheepishly. "It's just not often you see people who aren't staff or students in Hogwarts."

"It's fine," Kimblee replied nonchalantly. "Actually, it's nice to see that the students are watching out for Hogwarts, especially in a dangerous time such as this."

The Gryffindor girl blushed slightly at the compliment, playing perfectly into Kimblee's hands. How such a manipulative bastard had managed to get caught, Riza didn't know. She didn't know who was slyer, him or…the blonde sniper sucked in a sharp breath. In this time, he wasn't dead yet, he could still be saved. He _would_ be saved. She'd failed to protect his back twice already. She wouldn't let it happen again.

"Anyway," Hermione said, breaking Hawkeye out of her reverie. "We need to get to Potions class, Harry."

"Uh, yeah," Albus answered awkwardly. "I forgot my books back in the dormitory, so I'll meet you there."

Hermione shot him an exasperated look before rushing off down to the dungeons, leaving the five alone in the hallway again.

"I think we may have overshot," was all that Scorpius said.

* * *

Dennis Creevey was currently drying glasses behind the counter of the bar in the Leaky Cauldron. He had quit his job in the other bar a week and five days prior. He had initially waited a few extra days before quitting in the hope that Jean Hughes would stop by again, but after a few days of him not showing up, Dennis had gotten too antsy and quit, eventually finding a job at the Leaky Cauldron.

He heard the Diagon Alley door open and close and turned to face his new customer. To his surprise he was met by a man he hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Harry!" he smiled. "How are you doing?"

"We're doing well, Dennis," Harry answered, the bartender pleased that such a famous person was able to remember his name.

"What can I get for you?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Actually, as much as I'd love to, I'm not here to chat," the black haired boy replied. "Did you read the _Daily Prophet_ this morning?"

"Never do," Dennis answered, scrunching his nose. "I know it's gotten better but in my opinion it's still a newspaper for gossip mongers."

"Well, have you seen this man?" the auror inquired, holding out a picture of a man with ebony black hair, light skin, and snowy white eyes.

Dennis took the picture from the man his brother had hero worshiped, recognizing the man and Jean Hughes. "Yeah, I have. It was a couple of weeks ago, though," he replied, handing the photo back to Harry. "Why?"

"Dennis," the other started, running a hand through his black hair. "I don't know you really well, but you're my friend. I trust you, and I'd like to believe that you're a good person, but…"

The brown haired boy had now put down the glass he was drying, sensing the seriousness of the conversation, all of his attention focused on the auror.

"This man, his dead body was found last night in an alley a couple of blocks from the bar where you were recently working," Harry told him. "And you were the last person to be seen with him."

The black haired man's intense emerald eyes were now boring into Dennis' own soft brown ones.

"Meaning you are now a suspect in the murder of Roy Mustang."

* * *

"What are you thinking, Harry?" Hannah Longbottom, the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron yelled at the black haired auror. "This is _Dennis_! He's _not_ a _killer_!"

"I'd like to believe that too, but the facts aren't in his favor," Harry sighed. "He was the last person to talk to Mustang and according to other people in the bar at the time the conversation was tense, and Mustang actually broke a glass. The body was also found near the bar and the coroner said that the body had probably been sitting in the alley for a couple of weeks, meaning the night he talked to Dennis. Not to mention that a couple days after Mustang was initially killed, Dennis quit his job at the bar. It makes him look pretty suspicious."

"But what motive does he have?" Hannah argued. "Dennis wouldn't kill someone after one short quarrel. He's not the type. Think about it Harry. Dennis is our _friend_. Not a really close one, and he's not the brightest, but he's not a murderer! He was in Dumbledore's Army with us; he and his brother admired you so much!"

"Hannah, that was over twenty years ago. People change. That was before Colin's death. I know they were close, who knows how it affected Dennis?" Harry replied, looking her in the eye.

"I just think you're making a mistake," Hannah told him, cutting off the conversation.

* * *

"You know, you _do_ look like Harry Potter. Are you related to him?" A voice asked from behind the group, making them turn around suddenly, yet again.

This time, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Kimblee, and Riza were met by a rather transparent figure, that of a seventeen year old boy.

"Ah," Albus started. "Well, yes, I am. His son, actually. You're the ghost from the Professor's office, right?"

The ghost nodded. "Yep. I'm Colin Creevey."

"Albus Potter. And they're Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy," the black haired boy introduced, noticing that the ghosts' eyes narrowed slightly when he introduced Scorpius.

"I'm Solf J. Kimblee, and this is Riza Hawkeye," the Arithmancy Professor told the ghost, motioning to himself and then the blonde sniper beside him.

"Riza Hawkeye?" the ghost repeated, looking surprised. "Professor Mustang talked about a Riza Hawkeye. You wouldn't have happened to know him -"

"No!" the blonde woman interrupted sharply. "I – I mean, no, I didn't know him."

The ghost's gaze lingered on her for a while longer before it shifted back to the three Hogwarts students. "So, where are we?" he asked, looking around the hallway. "It looks like Hogwarts, but it doesn't feel like it is. Or, at least, not the current Hogwarts."

"It is Hogwarts," Rose replied, "but we're in the past. It looks like it's around my parents' sixth year. Albus, do you have the time turner?"

"Yeah, it's right," the black haired boy started, but then stopped when he only came up with half a golden chain.

"That's not good," Scorpius muttered.

* * *

"So we're in the past," Edward repeated, "but we went further than you were aiming for. Okay, so then just use your Time-Thingy and get us to where you were trying to go."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it," Hugo sighed, reaching for where he had it around his neck, eyes widening when he found nothing but air. "Uh, guys I think I may have lost it…"

"It's probably around here somewhere," Lily said, sounding slightly nervous as she looked around the floor for the small golden object.

"Um, everyone, I think I found it…or at least a bit of it…" Lorcan called, holding up half a golden chain.

"So you've _lost_ it?" Edward exclaimed, gaping at the broken chain, in a mixture of horror and irony.

"Wait, don't panic," Hugo told them. "There's a special safety feature put on Time-Turners where if the party using it is separated, it'll split into two time turners. The one problem is that where they appear is random. The only regulation is that it appears within the building that the people appear in."

"Basically, we have a way to get back to save the Professor, but we're going to have to search the entire castle to find it," Lorcan shortened.

"Pretty much," Hugo replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'll find it!" Lysander exclaimed, still jumpy and excited.

"We're doomed," Lily said, burying her head in her hands.

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** Yay! Another chapter completed! Thanks for reading and please review! I'll try to update soon!


	8. Chapter Seven: Complications

**Kuri-Kuri:** Sorry it's been forever since I updated! I've been busy with school, and distracted by the Awesomeness that is Hetalia - Axis Powers! Thanks for sticking with, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! Oh, also, I don't own FMA or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Complications**

* * *

"So we're stuck in the wrong time with no way to return to the present," Scorpius hissed angrily. "I should have known; we should have listened to Lorcan. We should have had a plan."

"Actually, I'm rather glad that you were there when you were," Kimblee told the Hogwarts students. "In fact, if you weren't, Miss Hawkeye and I would probably be out there either fighting or dead. So, really, it was a nice coincidence. Now, I'd rather be in the time period you were aiming for, but at least I'm alive."

"About that," Rose started. "What exactly happened? You told us that Professor Mustang's murderer was chasing you, but nothing more than that."

The Alchemist paused a moment before answering. "Do any of you know Selim Bradly?"

"Yeah, he's in Hugo's year," Rose replied, the other two Hogwarts students nodding with her.

"Well," Kimblee began, slowly, in his teacher-is-trying-to-put-this-lightly voice, "I'm afraid Selim Bradly may not be who we think he is. Edward had come to show Miss Hawkeye and me the news article about the Professor's death, but then Selim came in and, frankly, tried to kill us."

"What?" Albus exclaimed. "But why would he do that?"

"I don't know," the black haired man replied, shaking his head. "It could be that someone's controlling him or perhaps it's not really him, and someone's using a potion to fake his image…or it could be that he was like this from the start."

At the last option, Kimblee's eyes darkened for a split second, looking cold and harsh. It scared Albus. The Ravenclaw student shook his head.

"You imagined it," he chastised himself mentally. "He's kind, and a good teacher. There's no way Professor Kimblee would be like that…"

But Albus couldn't shake the feeling that something about the man with the ponytail was not quite right.

* * *

James Potter the first was currently sitting in Transfiguration, being very _very_ bored as Professor Minerva McGonagall lectured on about the importance of the correct pronunciation of various spells. A sudden smirk graced the black haired boy's face, and his hazel eyes held a mischievous gleam. Shooting a look to Sirius who sat at the desk next to him, he reached into his pocket to grab his wand…but instead pulled out something entirely different.

The object that had mysteriously appeared in his pocket was a spherical shape and colored a bright golden. Inside the middle of the sphere was suspended a tiny hourglass. At the top was a small loop where a chain or string should go, but the loop was devoid of such.

A high pitched, feminine scream sounded to his right, and he jerked his head away from the strange object to see a Gryffindor girl standing on her head, and screaming, while pointing at a rat slightly larger than a shoebox that was gnawing on the leg of her desk.

James looked over to Sirius, trying, and failing, to suppress the large grin that had spread over his face, receiving a sly wink in return.

"You two! Not _again_!"

* * *

"So, does anyone have any idea about how to find the Time-Turner?" Edward asking, letting out an annoyed sigh, it wasn't as if he hadn't been in worse situations before.

"The only way I can think of finding it is to ask around," Lily answered running her hand through her hair agitatedly.

"That won't work," Hugo told them, shaking his head. "There are way too many Hogwarts students to be able to ask them all. Plus, if we make ourselves that conspicuous then someone's bound to notice that we're not supposed to be here."

"Do you think that maybe we could use, you know?" Lysander whispered to his twin, his eyes still bright from the excitement of it all.

"If it's still there," Lorcan quietly replied. "But we'll have to watch out for Rangoobles, Mom said that they used to live in that room, and if we aren't careful they could get in our ears and plug up our hearing."

"Okay," Lysander replied, looking serious for once.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked, bringing the two back out of their own conversation.

"Well," Lorcan started, only to be cut off by his more energetic twin.

"We know a hide-out that could be of some help!" Lysander told them eagerly. "Follow us!"

Lorcan and Lysander led them through the castle, being careful to avoid other students and teachers, until they came to a stop at the wall opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"Okay, so, can you guys just stand there and concentrate really hard on what we need?" Lorcan asked, Lily, Hugo, and Edward nodding.

The twins looked at each other and then proceeded to pace by the wall three times, looks of deep thought on their faces. Then, after they passed the wall for a third time, an old oak doorway appeared.

Lysander and Lorcan looked at each other, grinning, before turning back to the rest of their party, announcing in unison, "Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

* * *

They'd been walking aimlessly around the school for a couple of hours, trying to find the Time-Turner, but hadn't come up with anything. Albus Severus Potter was currently pacing in front of a tapestry of some troll trying to teach ballet, feeling very frustrated.

"Hey, Albus, Scorpius, let's go check the Owlery," Rose called. "There shouldn't be anyone in there now, considering classes are currently in session."

"Sure," Scorpius replied, looking rather bored. "I'll go get Professor Hawkeye and Professor Kimblee."

"No!" Rose blurted out, before slapping a hand over her mouth as if that would force the words back in. "I-I mean, they're busy checking out the empty classrooms. It'll be faster if we split up."

"Okay," Albus replied, ceasing his pacing. "But we should tell them where we're going first."

"Uh, sure," the Weasley replied, still looking a little skittish and uncertain. "I'll go tell them."

The red haired girl quickly darted into the classroom where the Professors had been hunting around for the Time-Turner, muttering something to them before darting back out of the room.

"Okay, let's go," she said hurriedly, grabbing the two boys by their wrists and dragging them down the hallway.

Rose finally slowed down when they were a good ways away from the Professors, and spun around to face her two companions.

"We need to talk," the red haired girl told them, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Albus asked, giving her a rather confused look. "You had no intentions to go to the Owlery, did you?"

"I just needed an excuse to talk somewhere where we were out of their hearing range," the Gryffindor admitted. "About the murderer."

"I thought they said it was Selim Bradly," Scorpius shrugged. "What more do you need?"

Rose gave the Slytherin an "are-you-stupid?" sort of look before continuing.

"I don't think they're telling the truth," she replied, lowering her voice slightly.

"Why would they lie?" Albus asked, feeling rather clueless.

"Ugh, you're a Ravenclaw, I thought you were supposed to be _smart_," the Weasly replied exasperatedly. "Can't you tell? They're lying because the _Professor_ killed him!"

"Kimblee?"

* * *

Hermione was currently in Potions diligently taking notes on Professor Slughorn's every word.

"And now, as much as I am sure you'd love to hear more about the art of potion making, you must be off to your next class," the Professor concluded, a smile stretched across his face.

The bushy haired girl quickly put away her quill and parchment, heaving her bag over her shoulder. She glanced over at the boy who had been sitting next to her, Harry Potter. Even though she had seen him in the hallway where he had claimed he'd forgotten his books, when she had entered the classroom she'd seen the distinctly messy black hair that topped Harry's head already sitting in the front row. Maybe he'd just gotten his books quickly…

Hermione had decided not to comment, and quickly zipped outside the classroom, reaching into her pocket for her Time-Turner when she was sure she was out of sight. However, when she pulled her hand back out of her pocket, the bushy haired girl was surprised to find not one, but _two_ identical Time-Turners, although one wasn't connected to a chain. She frowned at them before remembering the little time to get to class she had, putting the one with the chain around her neck and turning back the time.

* * *

"I've told you a million times already, it wasn't me!" Dennis said, looking panicked, nearly pleading. "Harry, please listen to me!"

"Sorry, Dennis, but until we have a solid alias for you, you're our prime suspect," the green eyed man told the scared and nervous man.

"I was visiting my brother's grave! How many times do I need to tell you?" the freckled man stated, rising his voice, any louder and he'd be yelling.

"You have no one to verify that," Harry replied, shaking his head.

"But why would I kill him?" the man argued, voice softer this time.

"I don't know," the black haired man answered, his green eyes staring straight into Dennis' brown ones. "Why would you?"

* * *

Headmistress McGonagall sighed as she stood atop the moving staircase taking her up to her office, the gargoyle behind her jumping back into place. The elderly witch pulled open the heavy wooden doors, only to halt inside the doorway.

"Mister Bradly, what are you doing in my office?" the Professor asked, looking at him skeptically. "Is there something you need to speak to me about?"

The boy smiled, but there was something in his seemingly innocent eyes that made the Headmistress back up. She began reaching for her wand subtly, eyes still focused on Selim as if merely sternly asking for an answer, betraying none of her uncertainty.

"Ah," the black haired boy began, still smiling. "I actually didn't have much to talk about with you, well, that is, if you cooperate."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall questioned, not liking at all where this conversation was going, vaguely aware of the darkness slowly gathering around the young student.

"I need to find someone," he replied. "Three people, actually. I'd like you to pinpoint their locations."

"Why?" the elderly witch asked, slowly backing up more.

"So I can kill them," Selim replied simply, smile still plastered on his young face.

McGonagall whipped out her wand at lightning speed, the homunculus flinching ever so slightly.

And first blood was spilled.

* * *

"Wha -" Edward stuttered, trying to comprehend the room that had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Awesome, right?" Lysander grinned, skipping into the room.

The golden eyed boy gaped at the Room of Requirement, trying to take it all in. The room was equipped with beds, food, spell books, everything they could possibly need for spending an uncertain amount of time in past Hogwarts.

He pulled one of the books off the shelf, noting that it was about tracking spells, and finding spells. As he placed the book back, something shiny caught his eye. The blonde haired boy walked over to it, picking it up, realizing, to his astonishment, that it was a picture frame. But it wasn't the picture frame that had surprised him. No, it was the picture inside. A picture depicting him and all of Mustang's team together. It was the only one he had of all of them, he'd even been forced into a uniform at Mustang's insistence. Edward clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. They'd find Mustang – They'd save him –

"Hey, what are you doing in here? This is _our_ hideout!"

* * *

"Kimblee?" Scorpius asked Rose, looking confused at her former accusation of the Professors (or at least one of them), claiming them the murderer.

The red haired girl rolled her eyes, as if the blonde boy was some sort of idiot.

"_No_, Professor Hawkeye, smart one," the Weasly told him, hands on her hips. "What?" Albus questioned, looking equally as confused as his best friend. "Why would Professor Hawkeye have killed Professor Mustang?"

"I don't know yet," Rose replied. "But don't you think she's suspicious?"

"How so?" the Ravenclaw asked.

"Well, there is the fact that Collin, the ghost, said that the Professor had talked about a "Riza Hawkeye," she started, lowering her voice slightly. "And Hawkeye denied that pretty quickly and forcefully. Don't forget, she said that she and Professor Kimblee had been running from the murderer, but she seemed awfully calm. Also, have you seen her eyes? They're cold and – and – I don't really know how to describe it…"

Beside her, Scorpius nodded slowly.

"Wait, but Kimblee agreed that they had been chased by Professor Mustang's murderer," Albus cut in. "He'd have to know then, wouldn't he? I don't think he'd just let her get away with this."

"Yeah, but what if she had some sort of blackmail?" Scorpius told his Ravenclaw friend, quieting Albus for a few moments.

"Edward," Rose said.

"What?"

"I said Edward," the red haired Gryffindor repeated. "She could be using him, and telling Professor Kimblee that if he tells anyone she'll hurt him or something."

"I – I guess that makes sense," the black haired boy agreed.

Rose nodded firmly in confirmation.

"We'll have to tread carefully now; there's a murderer in our midst."

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** Sorry it took me forever to update! I've just had a lot going on, with school and everything…Also, I've gotten pretty hooked on Hetalia - Axis Powers (I listened to music in English, German, French, Japanese, Polish, Lithuanian, Russian, Itallian, and others during the creation of this chapter). The ending was kind of crappy too, but I hope you like it anyways! Thanks for reading and please review! :D


	9. Chapter Eight: Wrong

**Kuri-Kuri:** Thanks for your patience and support! As you already know, I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. Sigh. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Wrong**

**

* * *

**

The students shifted uncomfortably in their seats, looking up towards the Professors' table, more specifically at the empty chair of Headmistress McGonagall. They'd all been suddenly called out of their afternoon classes, the reason unknown to them all. Even the teachers were fidgeting slightly, sensing the impatience and anxiousness of all their students.

But if there was one thing that everyone in the hall could agree on, it was that there was something _very wrong_. None of them could tell what exactly it was that was wrong, but it was still unmistakably there. And they had a feeling that this sense of foreboding wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"Hello."

Every head in the room turned to look at the young boy who had just walked through the large oak doors. The blood splattered on his face didn't help to stop the staring.

* * *

Dennis had never been more terrified in his life. He was currently standing in front of the Wizengamot on trial for _murder_. I crime that he did not commit, would _never_ commit.

"No alias, suspicious behavior -"

They droned on, and Dennis could tell that some of them had already condemned him to a future in Azkaban. His brown eyes scanned over the crowd, searching, hoping, to find one supporter, just _one_ person who believed, even just slightly, that he was innocent. His eyes met a pair of bright green eyes, Harry Potter's. Part of Dennis wanted to hate him, say that this was all Harry's fault, but the former Gryffindor knew that, no, it wasn't his former hero's fault; Harry was just doing his job. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"All who find Dennis Creevey guilt of the murder of Roy Mustang?"

The man on trial squeezed his eyes shut tightly. This was it. He was going to Azkaban, he would spend the rest of his life, or at least a few years of it, being fed on by dementors, being around _real_ murders –

"Wait!"

* * *

"Now," the bloodied boy began, his cold, cruel eyes sweeping over the Great Hall. "I'm sorry to say that the Headmistress has been in an unfortunate, ah, _accident_ and is currently out of commission."

Suddenly, Pride's eyes flickered up to where the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Draco Malfoy, was standing, wand pointed at the blood splattered boy. However, the blonde man was frozen, his eyes wide, as shadows pooled around him, snaking up his body, covering his mouth and nose like a python trying to strangle its prey. Malfoy's hand was trembling slightly as the shadows squeezed him, but he refused to release his wand.

"Professor, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me finish speaking before you make any rash decisions," the boy smiled, but there was no warmth in his upwardly curving lips, and there was a clear threat in his tone. "As I was saying, Headmistress McGonagall is currently out of commission, but don't let that worry you too much. Please continue your classes as usual, however, I'm sorry to say that there have been some complications with the post, and you will be unable to send or receive letters. Also, you will be unable to leave the Hogwarts grounds, just for safety purposes. I'd very much appreciate it if you all cooperated. Oh, and for your protection, I have some guards that will be patrolling the hallways and classes. We wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt, now would we?"

The large oak doors opened again, and six people walked in. They were a strange group, but there was something in the way that they moved, the calculated way in which they stepped, the ruthless glint in their eyes that made all of the witches and wizards shrink back. One of the first year Ravenclaws was shaking in fear and looked like he was going to cry when one of the "guards" grinned at him, revealing sharp, shark-like teeth.

"You shall refer to them by their codenames and nothing else," Selim told them, still smiling eerily. "They are Lust," the one woman in the group smiled (smirked, really), her deep red lips and attractive form causing some blushes, but there was a deadly cat-like aura about her.

"Gluttony," the large, round man next to Lust smiled, revealing a mouthful of teeth that looked like they could crush bone.

"Envy," the next was a man (well, they couldn't really tell, but…) with long green hair, and he wouldn't have looked very threatening if it wasn't for his eyes which were filled with sadistic malice and cruelty.

"Greed," it was the man that had rendered the first year student to tears, still grinning manically, eyes scanning the crowd over a pair of wire-rimmed sunglasses.

"Sloth," this "guard" was _huge_, and muscular, towering above all the others, although he looked rather dim-witted (like a troll, some thought), but he looked strong.

"And Wrath," the last being an older man with black hair and a mustache, multiple swords hanging by his side for easy access, but his most distinguishing feature was the simple, back eye patch covering his left eye.

"They shall be in and around the school to keep an eye on all of you, but please continue on a usual. That is all."

"Hey, Pride," the green haired one, Envy, said, a smirk stretching across his pale face. "I think blondie back there is having trouble breathing. Can't hold his breath very long, can he? Rather impolite to die while somebody's speaking."

All the heads in the hall turned to see that Selim's shadows were still firmly plastered over Malfoy's nose and mouth, and he appeared to have already fainted from lack of oxygen, but his wand was still firmly held in his hand. Pride's shadows slowly slithered off of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, releasing him form their death grip. Poppy, the elderly nurse, hurried over to him, pulling out her wand and attempting to revive him. Pride snorted in a mixture of annoyance and disgust, before walking out of the Great Hall, the "guards" following behind him.

The slam of the oak doors echoed in the large space, everyone looking on with horror. Hogwarts was now under siege.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing in here? This is _our_ hideout!" a boy yelled, three other boys standing behind him.

As Edward looked up from the picture to see who was making all the fuss. His eyes widened as he saw the speaker. The boy who had been speaking looked strikingly like that one boy, what was his name…Albus! That's who it was; the boy looked like Albus, only his eyes were hazel and he was wearing the red and gold Gryffindor robes, as opposed to Albus' blue and bronze Ravenclaw robes.

"What?" Lily asked, looking at them, one eyebrow raised. "I don't see your name anywhere."

"Yeah, well look again," the Albus look alike huffed, pointing to the wooden doors to the room.

Sure enough, written in the upper left corner of the right door were etched something:

_Official Meeting Place of the Marauders:_

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" Lily snorted, crossing her arms, reminding Hugo very much of aunt Ginny. "What sort of names are _those_?"

"They're not our _real_ names," another boy with longer, slightly wavy hair replied rather defensively.

"Please excuse them," a third Gryffindor boy said, stepping in front of the two other boys who had already spoken. "I'm Remus Lupin. Next to me is Sirius Black," he gestured at the wavy haired boy. "The timid one is Peter Pettigrew, and the one who was making a fuss about this being our room is James Potter."

Ah, well that explained it. Albus' last name was Potter, wasn't it? Edward remembered such from hearing his "mother," Riza, take roll.

"That's Remus for you, ever the diplomat," the boy, now identified as Sirius, sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me for trying to make up for your rudeness," Remus huffed, rolling his eyes back Sirius, who barked with laughter.

"By the way, I haven't seen you guys before," James chimed in, looking at them with a slightly curious glint in his eyes.

"Well, Lily, Edward, and I are all in fifth year, and Lysander and Lorcan are both in their second year," Hugo explained. "You guys are older aren't you? Sixth year?"

"You're asking what year we're in?" James asked, a look of surprise and disbelief on his face. "You mean you haven't at least _heard_ our names before?"

"Nope," Lysander replied cheerfully. Well, technically they had heard of them, but not as the marauders, as Grandpa, Traitor, Godfather, and Teddy's Dad. They couldn't say that, of course.

"Hmm…So, what are we going to do with them, Padfoot?" James asked, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

"I dunno, Prongs," Sirius answered, an equally mischievous smile flitting across his face. "We could jinx them, or maybe lock them down in the Slytherin Dungeons."

"Cut it out, you two," Lupin commanded, ever the peacekeeper. "Just leave them alone."

"But Moony~" Sirius whined, trying his best puppy dog eyes. Needless to say, they didn't work (in fact, even when he was in dog form, they only worked half the time…).

"You're no fun," James pouted, before his face brightened up again. "Oh, by the way, guys, look what I found!"

The Gryffindor mischief maker fished around in his pocket for a while before triumphantly pulling out a small golden object. A small golden object that was very familiar to Edward, Lily, Hugo, Lysander and Lorcan.

"Our Time-Turner!" Lysander exclaimed, grabbing for it.

"Hey, I found it," James said, holding it out of the younger Gryffindor's reach.

"It's ours," Lily replied firmly, hands on her hips. "Give it."

"Hey, wait a sec," Sirius chimed in. "I don't see your name on it."

"Well, that's…" the red haired girl stopped herself, realizing she couldn't beat her own argument, feeling rather sheepish.

"We really need it," Lorcan told the four other boys, trying to convince them.

"Sorry, for use by Marauders only," James replied, unwaveringly.

A sly look of realization flickered over Sirius' face before he leaned back against the stone wall, grinning like Alice in Wonderland's Cheshire Cat (Cheshire Dog?).

"There is one way we'd let you use it," he smiled. "You'd have to become a Marauder, though…"

"We can do it!" Lysander exclaimed. "We can be Marauders!"

"I dunno, Sirius," James cut in, catching on to Padfoot's scheme. "They don't exactly look like Marauder material."

"Whatever," Edward said, rolling his golden eyes. "If we don't become Marauders I can always just take the Time-Turner from you."

"I guess we can let you guys take the test," James replied, looking at them, a rather smug smile on his face, one that reminded Ed a little too much of the Bastard Colonel and The Aggravation.

"It won't be easy, though," Sirius added, moving to stand next to his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily snorted impatiently. "Just tell us what we need to do, so we can get it over with."

The two mischief making Gryffindors smirked at each other.

"Well, first you need to…"

* * *

Kimblee smiled at his students as they returned from their search of the Owlery, trying to look pleasant (Edward never ceased jabbing him verbally about how creepy he apparently looked). The trio smiled back, but when Riza walked over their expressions seemed to change ever so slightly, their smiles looking more forced than before. He walked over to them to ask how their search went, but was abruptly stopped when a door suddenly materialized out of the wall across from the odd tapestry of some trolls doing ballet. A boy hurried out of the strange room, not watching where he was going and ran right into Albus' back, causing the two to fall down, both loosing their glasses in the process.

"Sorry about that," the boy said, placing a pair of glasses on his nose. "Wasn't paying attention…"

"It's fine," Albus replied, putting on the other pair of glasses. "Hey, these are kind of blurry…"

"Same here," the other agreed. "I take it these are yours then?"

They traded, and readjusted the glasses before looking at each other properly. Both of their mouths fell open slightly, looks of shock mirroring each other's own expression. Albus was inwardly panicking. Across from him was a man, well, boy, really, who was about his height, about his skin color, the same type of glasses, the same emerald colored eyes, the same charcoal black hair, in fact, the only things that distinguished them were their robes (Albus' Ravenclaw, the other's Gryffindor), the fact that Albus' hair was slightly neater, and the lightning bold shaped scar on the other boy's head.

Let's just say that it's easier to deny you look exactly like your father when your father is more than twice your age. Now that they were on even (well, nearly even) footing they could have passed off as twins.

Like father like son now had a completely new meaning…

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** Sorry, another crappy ending! Sigh…at least I've got some more Pride in. And no, anyone who wants to kill Pride themselves will have to wait for this story to end, or write their own fanfic about killing him. Sorry. I'll try to update soon, but I expect that I'll be updating in anywhere from 4 – 7 more days, so please bear with me (that's not too long to wait, is it?)! Thanks to everyone for your awesome reviews, and just generally for reading! I really appreciate your support! Although, I am a little disturbed that this less than 20,000 word fic has more reviews than my 76,000 word Naruto/Harry Potter crossover _In the Shadows_. It's kind of depressing, really. Thanks for reading and reviewing anyway!

Oh, before I forget, for those of you who've forgotten, "The Aggravation" is Kimblee. I think Ed only called him that once before, so...

(Music that I listened to while writing this chapter has been in (Languages): English, French, Dutch, Russian, Greek, Danish, Icelandic, Italian, Finnish, Estonian, Norwegian, Lithuanian, German, Swiss-German, Polish, and Swedish. Thanks to SkadiPirate on Youtube! Check out the amazing Hetalia vids. They're awesome even if they are just slideshows. Also, the song for Germany in Eurovision _Satellite_ has been stuck in my head on and off for ages! Oh well, still happy that Deutschland won! :3)


	10. Chapter Nine: Freeze

Kuri-Kuri:

Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist don't belong to me (which is probably good, 'cause I'd be horrible at writing them, J.K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa are _geniuses_). Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Freeze**

**

* * *

**

"Wait!"

The ragged, out-of-breath voice echoed through the large room, and although the voice was tired and worn-out, it held an urgency and power that caused all of the people in the court to perk up their ears and turn their attention to the source.

In hobbled none other than Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She looked exhausted and there was blood dripping down her side.

"Professor McGonagall!" Dennis exclaimed, rushing over to help support her, only to be restrained by two guards.

A couple of the jury members hurried over to help the elderly witch, whipping out their wands and muttering some healing spells as McGonagall was seated in an extra chair.

"Call off Mister Creevey's trial; he's not the culprit," she commanded after catching her breath, her voice slightly choked and wheezy. "At Hogwarts - " the Headmistress paused, coughing violently, "One of the students attacked me. No, not a student, I don't know _what_ he was, but he admitted to the murder of Roy Mustang."

"What do you mean by you don't know 'what' he was?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, asked looking confused.

"What I mean," McGonagall started, pausing to cough again, "Is that that child is _not_ human. Not a wizard, not a muggle, not a ghost…he was a first year student at Hogwarts, registered as 'Selim Bradly.'"

At the mention of the attacker's name, Dennis perked up, a look of disbelief spreading across his face. "Was he short with black hair and dark eyes?" the man asked tentatively.

It was McGonagall's turn to look shocked. "Yes, that description matches - "

"I saw him!" Dennis blurted out. "At the restaurant I was working at – you know, the one near the crime scene? It was the same day that I met Mustang, he was with this tall, dark haired woman named Solaris - "

"Tut tut, Creevey. Scapegoats should be seen not heard," a silky voice said from behind Dennis.

The man's brown eyes widened as he felt a razor sharp edge against his throat, a foreign hand on his shoulder, tightly holding him in place, someone's breath against his ear.

"I suggest that none of you make any rash moves," the woman continued. "Otherwise there may be some consequences for little Dennis here. I'm merely here to bring a message."

The witches and wizards who had been reaching for their wands froze, Kingsley looking down on the dangerous woman with calculating eyes before nodding curtly, signaling her to continue.

The woman's dark red lips curled up in a sort of smile that wasn't really a smile, razor sharp fingernails never leaving Dennis' throat. "Time-Turners. Two of them."

* * *

"Well, first you need to touch the trunk of the Whomping Willow," James told Hugo, Lily, Edward, and the Twins.

"_Without_ using your wands," Sirius added, smirking devilishly.

"That's dangerous, you two - " Lupin started, giving the two unruly boys a harsh glare, and his tone dripped with disapproval.

"Come on, Moony! We've done it _loads_ of times!" Sirius grinned, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"But - "

"Don't worry, Lupin. You can stand by and use the Immobulus charm if it gets out of hand," James reasoned, green eyes flashing excitedly.

"What's the Whomping Willow?" Edward asked, arms crossed, a firm frown spread across his face.

"You _don't_ know what the Whomping Willow is?" Sirius questioned, looking at the former alchemist as if he'd grown two heads.

"No, I haven't," the blonde replied, looking rather ticked.

"It's a big willow tree that attacks anyone who tries to go near it," Lorcan explained.

"Oh, well if that's all, then we should be fine," Ed said, no longer frowning. "So, where is it then?"

"Right this way."

* * *

"I – ah…" Harry stuttered, shocked at how much the boy across from him looked like him. "I'm Harry."

"A-Albus," the other replied, also looking rather startled. "Um – these are Rose, Scorpius, Kimblee and Hawkeye."

The others nodded, Rose muttering a small "Hello."

"Nice to meet you," Albus' father answered, an uncomfortable silence following. "So, ah, I haven't seen you guys about before…"

Crap. The one question they _didn't _want. "Ah, well - "

Thankfully, the Truth seemed to have decided that he'd put them through enough today, and sent them a guardian angel. Er – well, he almost. That is, if any of you consider Hermione Granger a guardian angel. I guess there are worse things the Truth could have sent you.

"_There_ you are Harry! I've been looking for you _everywhere_!" Harry was, for once, glad to hear his bushy haired friend chastise him, filling up the awkward conversation with something (a little) less awkward. "I hope you got rid of that ghastly book, and you better not go looking for it again. I'm strongly opposed to burning books, but that one - "

"Ah, Hermione?" Harry started, trying to calm her down about the book, beginning to feel the awkwardness of the situation returning.

"But _no_, you just _had_ to try that spell - " the girl continued, not seeming to have heard Harry, and barreling onward in her rant.

"Hermione!" Harry repeated, louder this time, finally getting her attention. "It's fine; I got rid of the book."

"About time, I mean, _really_ you - "

Harry sighed, realizing that he probably wasn't going to be able to stop her until she'd gotten it all out of her system. "Sorry about Hermione, she's gets like this sometimes…" the black haired boy told his new acquaintances, apologizing for his friend.

"And those grades you were getting weren't even because of your _own_ skill in potion making - " the bushy haired Gryffindor finally paused in her lecture, taking in her surroundings. "Harry, why are you apologizing to _Malfoy_? I thought you hated each other. Now that I think about it, I saw you two together earlier too, before Potions class."

Scorpius who had been pretty quiet through the whole ordeal of meeting Harry was glaring at the ground, his eyes shadowed, and shaking slightly, fists clenched. Finally, at Hermione's last comment he seemed to snap.

"I'm not _him_! My name is Scorpius, my best friend is Albus, my least favorite color is green, I _hate_ snakes, a-and I – I'm not related to him in any way what so ever!" the blonde haired boy yelled, leaving Harry and Hermione's mouths agape, Rose and Albus also looking rather shocked; they'd _never _seen the calm Slytherin lose his temper like this before, but then again, today seemed to be full of surprises.

"Calm down, Scorpius," Kimblee said, placing a hand on the seventh year's shoulder. "Today's been a trying day, and Miss Granger was out of line, but we don't want a fight here."

"But she - " the blonde haired boy started, looking up at the Professor defiantly.

"Was out of line, I realize that, however you shouldn't let this get to you so easily," Kimblee told him, his amber eyes boring into Scorpius' own gray ones.

The man with the ponytail then turned to Hermione who was now blushing deeply at her mistake, her eyes turned towards the ground, but when the young Gryffindor felt Kimblee's eyes upon her, she instinctively looked up, locking her brown eyes with his amber ones. "It'd be best if you apologized," the alchemist told her, nodding towards Scorpius.

Hermione did as she was told, feeling really sorry, and Scorpius said he'd accepted it, but it was clear that he hadn't, at least not fully.

"Ah, I don't mean to be rude," the bushy haired Gryffindor started, more tentatively this time. "But didn't you say you were going to see the Headmaster?"

"Yes, we did," Riza replied. "He wasn't able to help us, though. You see, we're looking for something, a Time-Turner, actually. Small, golden, a kind of spherical shape…"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed abruptly, startling everyone slightly. "Is this it?"

The girl reached into her bag and pulled out the devise that had gotten them all into this mess, holding it out triumphantly. "Professor McGonagall gave me a Time-Turner to get to all my classes, because I have such a busy schedule, and I was rather confused when I went to use my Time-Turner and ended up finding two!"

"Why do you need it?" Harry asked, his green eyes a mixture of curious and suspicious.

"Riza and I are from the Ministry, and we work with regulations and registrations," Kimblee supplied, when the others had an "Oh crap" look on their faces. "It would be rather problematic if it were to fall into the wrong hands, correct?"

Harry nodded, seemingly satisfied with the alchemist's explanation as Riza Hawkeye stowed the device securely in her pocket. The group from the future smiled and bid the duo goodbye, turning to walk away, when they heard one more voice.

"What is all this ruckus? Potter, Granger, you should be in classes. Ten points from Gryffindor."

* * *

Edward had underestimated the tree. By a _lot_. This wasn't a _tree_, this was a homunculus in tree _form_. It should be illegal to own one of these trees, much less have one on grounds with small, curious children! Of course, the same could be said with magic, but the blonde ex-alchemist was currently more focused on the demonic tree-homunculus thing. The elder Elric brother had volunteered to go first and was currently lying on his stomach in the dirt as the braches tried to swing at him from every direction, just barely missing his back (and _no_ it was _not_ because he was _small_ that they couldn't reach him, it was just that the branches were too _inflexible_! He was _not SMALL_, damnit!). Suddenly, Edward saw an opening and darted forward; he was nearing the tree, just a little closer and – !

The young blonde's through process was abruptly cut off as a whip-like branch smacked him directly in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and hurling him into the tree's trunk. Edward tried to stagger upwards as more branches came rushing at him, his hand hitting against a knot at the bottom of the tree….and suddenly the tree froze. The older Elric blinked his bright golden eyes a couple times, his brain trying to comprehend the large branch which had come to a screeching halt fright in front of his face, seemingly not sure weather to laugh or scream (Edward had faced some terrifying opponents, human and inhuman, but this tree was damn scary! It's _not_ fun, fighting an enemy that's everywhere at once, braches behind, in front, to your sides, _and _above you. He _really_ didn't want to know if the _roots_ could attack you too).

Hugo, Lily, Lysander, and Lorcan all looked at the frozen tree and then at each other, and made the most sensible choice. After all of them had touched the tree's trunk (said tree remaining stationary), Edward seemed to come to his senses and hastily followed the others, eager to get _as far away as physically possible _from the tree-homunculus. He was also sure that the Cheshire Dog and Albus-Look-Alike were laughing their heads off, especially when the tree-homunculus had caught him in the stomach.

…And lo and behold, there they were, their grins stretched even wider than before (Edward wasn't sure how that was even possible, but somehow it was), and he could _tell_ they were inwardly laughing at him, and even _Lupin_ was trying to conceal a smile. _Lupin_. Oi, his pride was hurt. Sadly, murder was still illegal over here, so the had to settle for glaring at them.

"Well, you all passed," Lupin told them, holding his fist in front of his mount in a bad attempt to hide his smile.

"Yeah, but we were doubtful for a while there," Sirius snickered, grinning wolfishly, his bright white k-nines accented.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Edward replied, still glaring at them with his narrowed golden eyes. "What's the next task?"

"Impatient, aren't we?" James smirked, poking Edward (which he did _not _take kindly, being the little grouch he is).

"Just tell us what the next task is," the blonde boy grumbled, swatting away the annoying hand as it moved in to poke his cheek again.

"Let's see…"

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri: **Um…I guess this chapter had more Edward than the previous ones, didn't it? The ending was, again, rather crappy, but I hope you like it none the less! Thanks a ton for reading, especially to all my reviewers: _emb369, IDreamOfDistantSeas, Hina Kita, princess-kally, Faux Reves, thedisturbed1, peppaminty,__Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama__, ThirteenHours, PokkiChoco, Spockie, Noeyyy, 4cherryblossoms, mew fong, Perennial Rhinitis, and WildfireDreams. _

Thanks everyone, and please review! :3


	11. Chapter Ten: Horror

**Kuri-Kuri:** You guys know the routine. I don't own anything. Well, except for Whill-Warrows, but those belong more to Luna, Lorcan, and Lysander than me. Enjoy! Oh, and Happy Halloween to everybody! (The chapter title is appropriate, ne?)

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Horror**

* * *

"What is all this ruckus? Potter, Granger, you should be in classes. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry visibly cringed at the sound of the jabbing, poison pricked words that assaulted his ears, and Hermione also looked none too pleased to be hearing a certain Potions Mater's voice.

The speaker walked over to the two adults and clump of students, looking over them as if they were something akin to gum stuck to the sole of his neatly polished black boots. Actually, in his mind, they probably _were_ some sort of unpleasant smelling substance that he did _not_ want to get on his shoes.

"State your business," was all the greasy haired man said, looking over the two other adults, his lips pursed and a displease expression upon his face (but, then again, when did he_ not_ have a displeased expression on his face?).

Kimblee plastered his most pleasant business smile back on his lips (seeing as it had slipped slightly in his momentary surprise), Riza also gaining a professional air about her, sans the smile.

"We were just here to have a small chat with the Headmaster," the black haired man explained. "Riza and I were just leaving."

Snape paused for a blink-and-you'll-miss-me moment, suspicion flashing through his pitch black eyes before he replaced his holier-than-thou air. "Did you just finish your meeting with him?" the man questioned, looking rather indifferent.

"Ah, not to long ago," Kimblee replied. "We just stopped to chat with the students a bit."

"Hmm. The Headmaster sent me to look for a couple of people, a man and a woman. He said that he'd forgotten to tell them something. Who did you say you were again?" Snape asked, the question seemingly innocent, but the two Amestrians could tell he was subtly probing them.

"I'm Solf J. Kimblee, and this is my colleague, Miss Riza Hawkeye," the alchemist answered, motioning to the blonde woman next to him and giving a polite nod.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. Come with me. We wouldn't want you getting…lost," Snape told the two, turning around, his robes billowing behind him. "Oh, and Potter, Granger, ten more points from Gryffindor seeing as you are still absent from your classes. Ten more if you don't hurry."

* * *

Once Snape, Riza, and Kimblee were out of hearing range of Hogwarts students, the Potions Master rounded on them, a dark expression upon his face. In the blink of an eye he had his dark wooden wand pointed at them in a threatening manner, eyes narrowed.

"Tell those children to come out of hiding," he commanded in a crisp, acidic voice.

Neither Riza nor Kimblee looked at all surprised when Albus, Scorpius, and Rose emerged sheepishly from around the corner, embossed at being caught eavesdropping.

"Now why are you here?" the Potions Professor asked, running a suspicious eye over the five people in front of him, wand still raised.

"We're students here and Miss Hawkeye and Mister Kimblee were here to visit the Headmaster," Albus answered, sticking to their cover story.

"Stop spewing nonsense, Potter," Snape sneered, his glare now fixing on the short green eyed boy. "You're nearly as bad as your father and grandfather."

The greasy haired man then turned to the blonde sniper, his wand trained on her. "Hand over the Time-Turner."

Riza's eyes widened for a second, but seeing as the Professor's wand was focused on her, she complied, pulling the small golden object from her pocket and carefully handing it to Snape. The Potions Master took it, examining it for a moment before deeming it genuine.

"How naїve of Miss Granger to hand this over so readily," he muttered, stowing the device in his pocket. "And they congratulate her for being intelligent…"

The last part was to himself, nearly inaudible, but Rose caught it and had to clench her fists to stop herself from yelling at him for insulting her mother.

"Come with me," Snape then commanded in his condescending, clipped tone. "We'll let the Headmaster decide what to do with you."

The Professor spun on his heel, setting off down the hall at a quick pace, his robes billowing in a daunting sort of manner, Kimblee and Riza following readily. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus looked at each other before setting out after the three adults.

* * *

Only hours prior, Dennis Creevey had been standing in front of the Wizengamot on trial for murder. He'd been terrified. The most terrified he'd ever been in his life…at the time. Now Dennis was _beyond_ terrified, in fact, if it was possible to be scared to death, he was certain he'd be as dead as a doornail. A doornail that was being used as a toothpick by the – the _creature_ sitting across from him.

At first he'd been pretty scared, seeing as the woman – Lust was the name she gave him – had decided to take him hostage to make sure that the Wizengamot held up their half of the bargain an gave her two Time-Turners, but once she'd gotten the Time-Turners she'd not only taken them, she'd taken _him _too!

Dennis had been transported at lightening speed to Hogwarts where he was unceremoniously dumped off next to a shark-toothed man with glasses, Lust ordering the man to keep an eye on him. The first few minutes had been, admittedly, alright, albeit rather awkward. They just kind of sat there, staring at each other, neither one quite sure what to say or do, an uncomfortable silence settling in.

"Uh…wanna see a nifty trick?" the man had suddenly asked, scratching the back of his neck, trying to find a way to occupy them.

"Sure," Dennis had replied, out of politeness, mostly.

The man had grinned unnervingly at his answer, and the former Gryffindor couldn't help but feel that he may have just given the wrong answer. The shark like man had then turned to one of Hogwarts' many animated suits of armor (Dennis noting absentmindedly that there was a bit of something dark and red-brown on the blade of the armor's axe). The man had whispered something to the armor, which merely nodded, before turning back to Dennis.

"See, watch thi - "

Dennis had looked on in horror as the suit of armor had proceeded to slice off half of the man's head from behind with its axe before Dennis' captor had a chance to finish his sentence.

The young man opened his mouth to scream, but the still-standing, bloodied body raised a finger in a "shush" sort of pose, causing Dennis to lose his voice and turn a deathly pale color, morbidly enrapt as he saw the upper half of the man's head rebuild itself, bone sprouting up, then muscle and tissue, skin and hair covering it all up.

"Nifty, huh?" the man said, spitting a bit of blood out of his mouth and cracking his neck, the sound making Dennis flinch.

He was dead. That was the only logical possibility. He'd been killed in a bar fight or something and he was dead. In hell, to be more precise. Because there was not way this could be happening.

* * *

"To be a Marauder, you've got to become an animagus," James told them, a smirk across his face; however this smirk was unlike the others. Even when he was smirking before you could tell it was playful, but this one was harsh and narrowed his eyes, making them look more like dirty cubes of ice as opposed to their previous liquid summer look.

"But to become an animagus – that could take _years_!" Hugo exclaimed, mouth hanging open. "It's dangerous, too, not to mention _illegal_! We could be permanently disfigured or – or _expelled_!"

Lily Luna Potter looked over at the Weasley with a "Is that really the order of your priorities?" sort of air. She had previously questioned how he was related to Aunt Hermione, seeing as he reminded her more of Professor Longbottom than anyone, but now she could definitely see the similarities.

"What's an animagus?"

"Damn, I wish we had Scorpius with us," Hugo said, his frustration apparent. "He's a genius at Transfiguration…"

"What's an animagus?"

"Mom said that animagi attract Whill-Warrows which try to suck your thoughts out of your head, and makes you unimaginative," Lorcan told the others, a look of grim seriousness on his face, causing the Marauders to burst into laughter, considering how ridiculous his warning was.

"Mom says that there's nothing worse than unimaginative-ness!" Lysander announced, looking equally as serious as his twin brother.

"Hey, _what's an animagus_?"

"You two wouldn't happen to be related to Xenophilius Lovegood, would you?" Lupin inquired, turning towards the bleach blonde and dirty blonde haired twins.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS AN ANIMAGUS?" a certain vertically challenged (coughshortcough) alchemist yelled, finally fed up of being ignored by the rest of the people in the room.

Everyone turned to look at him, some giving him a "When did _you_ get here?" sort of expression while others looked stunned or sheepish about having totally forgotten about the blonde Amestrian.

"You don't know what an animagus is?" Sirius questioned, looking, for once, genuinely surprised.

"Duh," Edward replied, rolling his large golden eyes. "I mean, it's not like I'm a wizard or anything."

"You're not?" Lily said, also looking genuinely surprised. "But your Mom's an Arithmancy Professor – Oh. _Oh_."

Edward appeared to be even more confused as the young Potter girl cut herself off, looking rather embarrassed, for what he couldn't guess.

"Is it hard?" James asked, both tentative and excited, like a person who was asking about a delicate subject that they knew they shouldn't ask about, but just _had _to ask that _one_ question.

"Being a, you know, a _squib_," the Potter boy elaborated when he received a blank look from the elder Elric brother.

Said Elric brother's expression didn't change in the slightest, looking just as black and "What?"-ish as before.

"Well, an animagus is a person who can turn into an animal," Lupin explained, Edward turning his attention to the werewolf, seeing as he seemed to be the only person who'd answer his question. "It's kind of like transfiguration, except you don't need a wand."

"Turn into an animal?" Edward asked incredulously. "That's impossible. It doesn't follow the Rule of Equivalent Exchange."

"I have no clue what the heck that "Equivalent Exchange" thing is, but I do know that it's possible to become an animagus. Here, just watch," Sirius told the young blonde.

The former alchemist watched in a sort of disgusted rapture as the oldest Black son shifted, his body elongating and shrinking in a most inhuman way, shaggy dark hair sprouting on his now muzzle-like nose, his k-nines becoming even sharper and more animal-like until the freakish transformation stopped, leaving a large black dog in the place where the student had stood just moment earlier.

"Wha - " Edward started, his golden eyes wide with something akin to fear and horror. "What happened to him? What did he do?"

"Padfoot just transformed - "

"Are you all crazy?" the small man yelled, looking at the rest of them with a mixture of disgust and terror. "He'll be stuck like that - "

"Hey, relax, he's done this a million times - " James tried to explain to the frantic alchemist, but he was cut off by the short blonde grabbing his collar roughly.

"Why aren't you worried about Sirius?" Edward hissed, a dangerous and wild fire in his glaring eyes. "Aren't you his friend? There's no way to return him to his original form - "

The older Elric brother was, once again, cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his threats. He looked behind him, eyes still icy, only to find a grinning Sirius Black next to him. Edward's mouth dropped open, and he abruptly let go of James' collar, jerking back from the Gryffindor's touch as if he'd been burned.

"You – there's no way – but Nina – how – ?" the ex-alchemist stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Hey, Edward, are you alright? It's just - " Lily started, worry flashing across her face, as she reached out to touch the blonde's arm.

The Elric brother struck out at her when he felt the contact, eyes still wide in genuine fear.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, backing up until his back touched the door. "You're all insane you – you – !"

And with that the former alchemist fled, sprinted out the oaken door of the Room of Requirement.

"Edward!" Hugo called after him, running to the ajar door. "Edward, wait!"

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** Yays! Another chapter! I've been waiting to use more of little Dennis, so here he is (a little bit…). I'm also glad I managed to get Snape in there! I actually wasn't originally going to include him, but he just kind of slipped in there…Thanks a ton for reading and please review!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Run

**Kuri-Kuri:** Eh. Not mine. Should know that by now. Sorry it's taken me forever to update! I'm back, though! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Run**

* * *

Edward ran. He sprinted as fast as his legs could take him, no idea where he was going – not that it mattered anyways. Just away. That's all he cared about. Away from those…what? People? No, not people, not in his mind anyways. How could they have such a terrible disregard for human life?

The small boy in the red cloak pushed past students who were just getting out of their classes, knocking down another dark haired boy in his haste, but not bothering to apologize, not even feeling guilty, as he heard some of the others giggle at the unfortunate student's trouble.

Edward ran faster and faster, down stairs, through an archway, across a courtyard, back into the crowded hallways, weaving around other students, pushing through a large oak doorway, and running running running until he stumbled (but didn't fall) in a deserted hallway.

The blonde boy crouched over, breathing heavily from his long run across the school, placing a hand on the large gargoyle next to him for support.

"Hey, either give me the password or scram, kid!"

Edward blinked. The gargoyle had just talked to him.

A shrill scream echoed through the hallways.

* * *

Greed blinked, looking innocently confused. Huh. The boy had just fainted. I mean, sure, he'd gotten screams of terror, shocked silence, rage, jealousy, even a few grins, but come on, he wasn't that scary, was he? The homunculus poked the boy – Mennis was it? – and got no response. Well that was boring. He'd have to find something else to do now.

…But Lust did tell him to keep an eye on the kid…Greed shrugged slightly, a small frown on his face, before picking up Dennis and throwing him over his shoulder. Pride would probably lecture him for leaving all that blood in the hallway, but whatever. He'd deal with it later. Maybe.

* * *

Professor Neville Longbottom nervously crept through the castle, flinching at every shadow and squeaking at every noise. It was half an hour after curfew and he was heading back to his rooms after checking to make sure that all the Hufflepuffs were in their beds. He wasn't their actual Head of House, but due to certain circumstances (that involved a unicorn, the Forbidden Forest, and a croquet mallet) Professor Vector, the only current (former) Hufflepuff Professor, had requested to take a year off from teaching.

Now, normally when he made his rounds he would just stick his head in the common room and remind any stragglers of the time, and it'd only be about ten minutes before he was back in his office…but now it was different. Normally Hufflepuffs were not the type to go prancing around the school afterhours, and if they did they did they were either not caught or were able to get away with an "I didn't realize it was so late," "I got lost on the way to the dormitories," or "I forgot the password and was on my way to ask Professor Longbottom." _Normally_ this wouldn't be a problem. But their current situation was _not_ normal. The Professor had decided it'd be best to check all the dorms, and he even spent half an hour waiting in the Common Room, just to make sure that no one tried to sneak out.

The former Gryffindor rounded the corner, speeding up slightly as the portrait that covered the entrance to his rooms came into view.

Suddenly, something grabbed hold of his sleeve, and the Professor jumped nearly a foot off the ground. He whipped around to face…

…Someone he'd not seen in a long time.

"Merlin, Neville, thank _God_ I found you!"

The Herbology Professor and temporary Head of Hufflepuff House was suddenly enveloped in a hug, his face smothered by mousy brown hair.

"Colin? Is that you?" the one being hugged stuttered (Damn, he thought he'd grown out of that…).

Neville felt the other stiffen slightly, before his shoulders sagged. "It's Dennis."

Look of understanding swept over the taller man's face, before he blushed brightly. "Oh. Right. Sorry about that…"

"No, it's fine," Dennis replied, releasing Neville from his tight hug.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" the Herbology Professor asked, the air between them a little awkward.

"Well," Dennis started, "I was on trail. The Wizengamot was accusing me of…of murder. B-but I didn't do it!" he quickly added, seeing the shocked and weary expression that slipped onto Neville's face.

"They were about to convict me when Professor McGonagall ran in, covered in blood," Dennis shivered slightly at the memory.

"Wait, McGonagall's alive?" the Herbology Professor exclaimed, looking quite surprised.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Dennis questioned, looking a little confused.

Neville glanced around them wearily, careful to scan the shadows, a dark look sweeping over his face. "Why don't we continue this conversation in my office," he said, slowly herding Dennis towards the large portrait that hid his rooms.

The Herbology Professor softly told the portrait the password, his voice nearly at a whisper. The disguised door swung open and Neville rushed Dennis inside, swiftly and securely closing the door behind him.

"Hogwarts is in a tricky situation," the Professor told his guest, motioning for him to sit down. "Have you noticed anyone…_strange_ hanging around the school?"

The mousy brown haired boy nodded slowly, wondering where this was going, although he could probably guess a bit.

"They all turned up the day the Headmistress disappeared…well, except for one…" Neville trailed off eyes darkening again. "He calls himself Pride. He was one of the students here, going by the name Selim Bradly. He came into the Great Hall covered in blood and said that McGonagall had been in an…_accident_. Six others appeared with him."

"Was one of them called Lust?" Dennis asked, and Neville nodded slowly. "Was another Greed?" Another nod.

"I've already met them," Dennis said. "You see, Professor McGonagall came in during my trail and said that there was a student named Selim Bradly who had confessed to killing Roy Mustang, the guy who I had been accused of murdering."

"Wait, then how'd you get here?" Neville asked, looking confused.

"Turns out that these people, whoever they are, were watching the trial. The lady, Solaris or Lust or whatever –"

"Naughty, aren't you, Mister Creevey?" a seductive feminine voice drawled from behind the two men. "I never pinned you as the gossiping type. You ran away, too, although that was partly Greed's fault."

Lust's eyes glinted with something dangerous, and Dennis felt a lump form in his throat as his eyes locked with hers.

"Hmph. I'm starting to think you're more trouble than you're worth," she said, pouting her lips slightly and placing a faint whine in her voice. "But then again, maybe you will be worth something, once Pride's finished the formula."

"The formula?" Neville echoed, fixing her with a suspicious and wary look.

"Oh yes. It's actually very lucky that we happened upon Mister Creevey here. As for you, though, I'd keep out of trouble," Lust replied, fixing her dark eyes on the Herbology professor. "We have plenty more hostages."

* * *

The Potions Master knocked crisply and deliberately three times on the large oak doors outside of the Headmaster's office, glaring sharply at Albus Severus as he shifted uncomfortably at the back of the small crowd.

"Come in, Severus."

The dark haired man roughly shoved open the doors, walking with long, precise strides up to Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his large desk.

"Ah! I see we have guests," the elderly main greeted, scanning the small group gathered in the entryway to his office. "Come in, come in! Take a seat!"

The bearded wizard waved his wand, causing multiple comfy-looking chairs to appear, then motioning for the others to sit.

Snape, who was still staring at the rag-tag group intensely, looked vaguely annoyed, and remained standing while the strangers complied with the Headmaster's request. However, the Potions Master couldn't help but notice a flicker of disgust in Kimblee's eyes.

It was oh so tempting to take a peek into the long haired man's mind, but he refrained. While he had no doubt that he'd be able to get into the other's mind, he had a feeling that it would not be undetected like when he had pried into the children's minds.

"Now," said the Headmaster, snapping Severus from his thoughts, "that we're all settled in, I'd very much like to know the reason for your visit. As much as we love having guests here at Hogwarts, we also like to know who exactly is wandering around our campus."

At this declaration Snape gave a mental snort of indignation, and was slightly surprised to hear someone else share his thoughts with an audible snort. Ah. It was the Slytherin boy. He'd expect no less from one of his own.

"Did I say something you disagree with, Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, that infuriating twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Nothing, sir," the blonde boy replied, looking ever so slightly sheepish. But not much.

"Where were we? Ah. You reasons for being here, Mister…?"

"Kimblee. Professor Solf J. Kimblee, and this is my associate, Professor Riza Hawkeye," the dark haired man smiled, but Snape couldn't help but feel that there was something…_wrong_ about him.

If the Potions Master hadn't long ago trained himself to keep his face expressionless he would have furrowed his brow. He had been testing the edges of the strange man's mind, but they were…hazy. People with training in Occlumancy and Legilimency often had very defined edges to their consciousness, often with some sort of shielding, and people without such mental training had soft, flexible edges to their minds – but still edges. It was like he was trying to hide his thoughts from others, but not because he was ashamed of them or because he was spying for someone. It was like when Lucius was talking with an annoying politician and was entertaining the thought of killing them to relieve his boredom.

"Professor of what?" Snape asked in a clipped tone, sneering at the unnerving man.

Kimblee smiled again, and Severus could have sworn that his amber eyes flashed red.

* * *

A tall, dark haired boy, teenager really, ran through the dark hallways of the Slytherin dungeons. His charcoal colored eyes narrowed in anger and frustration as he tried to will away the droplets of moisture that were gathering in them.

He squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment, but he suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor. His eyes snapped open wide in surprise, trying to find out what he'd collided into. He blinked again as his eyes were met with bright, golden blonde and a glaringly vivid red. Great. A Gryffindor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, bastard!" the strange boy yelled, jumping to his feet at an amazing speed and pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired teen still sitting on the cold dungeon floor.

The dark haired boy's surprised expression flashed quickly to one of annoyance, a sneer stretching across his pale face. "Not my fault. A _Gryffindor_ shouldn't be in the Slytherin dungeons in the first place," he snapped angrily, but couldn't help but notice the slight redness around the other boy's striking golden eyes.

"I don't care," the blonde retorted, glaring. "I'm not a Gryffindor."  
"You mean to say that you wore that garish shade of red of your own choice?" the darker one sneered, meeting the other's glare.

"Better than that horrible shade of green _you're_ wearing," he hissed back, looking a little like an angry cat.

"Well at least it doesn't make me look even shorter than I already am!"

As soon as those words left his mouth he couldn't help but feel that he'd made a terrible mistake.

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** Will Neville live? Will Pride perfect his mysterious formula? Will Snape discover the truth about Riza and Kimblee? …Will Ed kill the unfortunate Slytherin? I hope to update eventually! Sayonara for now! Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Bloody Hell!

**Kuri-Kuri:** Um…wow. It's been quite a while since I last updated, isn't it? I'm afraid that I was rather distracted by Hetalia, Good Omens, Doctor Who, and BBC Sherlock Fanfiction… (and I just discovered that my computer now automatically capitalizes the word "Fanfiction"). Eh. Well, I'm back. Sort of. Updates probably won't be regular, because I'm also working in a lab studying the effect of morphine on the opioid receptors in endothelial cells (mainly doing little things, but still, it's cool and takes up most of my day). Anyway, FMA and Harry Potter do not belong to me. I hope you enjoy this story, though!

* * *

**The Story So Far:** Roy Mustang was kidnapped by Pride who survived his defeat by Edward, considering he'd absorbed multiple philosopher's stones. They escaped to Harry Potter's universe, to the time when Harry's kids are going to school at Hogwarts. Harry's son Albus and Albus' friends had Mustang as a DADA teacher, but then Mustang mysteriously disappeared. Albus and co. decided to try and find him.

Meanwhile, Kimblee is alive because he snatched one of Pride's philosopher's stones before dying and took Hawkeye and Ed to the HP verse to search for Pride and Mustang. Kimblee and Hawkeye then posed as professors at Hogwarts (with Ed as Riza's son) to try and find out more about how Roy disappeared. The newspaper then reported that Roy had been found dead. Pride, disguised as a student, then attempts to kill them, but they escape by accidentally running into Albus and co. who are attempting to find Mustang by going back in their timeline. However, they are split into two groups and set in different parts of time because Ed, Riza, and Kimblee disrupted them. Ed, Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo, and Lily end up in the Marauder's time and Kimblee, Riza, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose end up in Harry Potter's school years. They manage to find their time-turners again (Hermione had one and the Marauders had one), but with Ed, the Marauders say they have to become Marauders to get it back and with Kimblee and Riza, Snape finds them and takes them to Dumbledore. Back with Ed, Sirius shows off his animagus transformation and Ed, horrified, runs off.

Back in the current time, Dennis Creevey was the last person to have talked to Roy Mustang, and is therefore a suspect in his murder. However, Hogwarts has been taken siege by Pride and his newly regrown fellow homunculi. Headmistress McGonagall stops Dennis' trial, but then Lust kidnaps Dennis and brings him back to the castle…

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Bloody Hell!**

* * *

Pride fixed his most intense glare on Greed. The homunculus on the receiving end of the glare shivered slightly, but stood his ground.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him," the youngest looking homunculus practically hissed, still glaring at the offending sin.

"I may remember you saying something along those lines, yes," the other replied, looking as uninterested as he could.

A loud bang made everyone in the room jump slightly, Greed losing his composure for a few seconds.

"This isn't a just a _game_, Greed," Selim hissed, actually hissed this time. "You may think that keeping track of this boy is above you, but we _need_ him, and if you continue to jeopardize the plan, then I will melt you back down and build you back up. Or maybe I'll just melt you down and keep you that way."

Greed flinched slightly at the edge in Pride's voice.

"Fine," he spat back. "But I'm only doing this because I want Elric and co. dead. After that I'm on my own and don't want to see any of your ugly mugs again."

His narrowed eyes flicked around the former Headmaster's office, fixing on each homunculus long enough to communicate his resolve.

"Got that?"

Pride rolled his eyes, but did not object.

Greed turned on his heel and headed to the large wooden doors, pausing for a moment when he heard Pride's voice.

"Don't let Creevey out of your sight again."

* * *

"Arithmancy," Riza replied. "We both teach arithmancy."

Silence filled the room, draped on it and uncomfortable like a thick woolen blanket in the middle of summer. Dumbledore broke through it.

"You are not from this time period," it was a statement – not hint of question in the Headmaster's tone.

Kimblee paused for a moment before nodding slowly.

"You are correct."

"2025."

At this statement, Kimblee's eyes widened, a rare shocked expression flickering across his face.

"How did you…?" he asked, a sharp edge to his voice.

"Legilimency, obviously," Snape sneered, a look of disdain on his face. "Your minds are so open they're hardly what I'd call 'difficult to read'."

A surge of emotions bombarded the Potion Master's consciousness, outrage, anger, confusion, _fear_. The children appeared shocked and a little afraid, but that appeared to be the end of their emotional reaction. The two other adults, however, had both adopted sharp, serious expressions, their eyes displaying their internal turmoil.

He saw images, bright, bloody images and dark, shadowy ones; images of a man in a blue uniform, dead in a telephone booth; images of a black haired boy engulfed in dark reaching, grabbing arms; image of explosions; images of someplace so foreign it couldn't possibly be anywhere on earth.

"What…what a-are you?"

* * *

"Be still. This may hurt."

Dennis' hands tightened, his fists turning from their normal fleshy-peach to near white as Lust dragged her razor sharp nails across the purple-blue veins in his wrist. Blood flowed freely from the five deep running cuts where it dripped into one of the students' pewter cauldrons.

Said cauldron was already filled with a thick, brown, sludge-like liquid that smelled of sulfur and what Dennis imagined gunpowder would smell like.

"What is that?" he asked, a fearful and disgusted strain lining his voice.

The homunculus was quiet as the blood continued to pour from his wrist.

"…your hand, it came in contact with the blood of Roy Mustang," she finally said, eyes not moving from the wound she'd inflicted.

"What? When was that?" Dennis asked, looking confused.

Lust snorted. "The only time you met him. I saw you pull the glass out of his hand, and a few drops fell onto your own skin."

"Why should that matter?" he questioned, no less confused than before.

"Not all of the blood, but a certain amount of the water and various blood borne pathogens can be absorbed through your skin," she said, her gaze still not wavering from his wrist. "Meaning you contain some of Roy Mustang. Not a lot, but enough."

The dark haired woman relinquished her hold on his arm, leaving the beginnings of bruises in her wake.

The door opened and Pride walked in, soon followed by the rest of the homunculi. "Finished, Lust?" the youngest looking asked, grey eyes sweeping over the scene.

A curt nod was her reply. She then stood up and snatched the tall crystal glasses off the table, filling them halfway with the sludge-like mess before handing them out to all of the homunculi.

"The fuck is this?" Envy said, glaring at his sample of the goo with distaste.

"Something that you're going to drink," Pride snapped, sharp eyes flickering over to the offending homunculus. "It'll lock onto Mustang's first arrival in this time stream and take us there."

"Why?" Envy drawled. "He's already dead."

"Well, he's not going to _stay_ dead," Pride snarled. "In case you've forgotten, Kimblee and Hawkeye are gallivanting about time trying to save him. We need to kill him right as he appears in this universe. We can also use Kimblee to get back to Amestris – killing two birds with one stone."

"Hn," Envy snorted.

"Bottoms up," grinned Greed.

"Oh, and Lust, don't forget to dispose of the evidence," Pride added.

"Of course."

The female homunculus' nails extended and sharpened. Dennis felt a burst of pain in his chest, his eyes widening in an almost comical "oh" sort of look as he glanced down at the claws protruding from his chest.

The homunculi flickered out of his vision and his eyes clouded over as he crumpled to the floor. His mousy brown hair made for a pathetic amount of cushioning against the stone cold floor – a harsh contrast from the warm, sticky blood soaking into his robes.

Dennis' eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

Hugo's mind was racing as he sped down the busy corridors of Hogwarts looking for Edward. It was strange – Edward's reaction. Really strange. Why was he so scared? Who's Nina? He acted as if he'd never seen transfiguration before. Even if he was a squib, certainly he'd seen his mother do some basic transfiguration – she was a professor, after all. None of this was adding up.

"Hugo!" someone called from behind him. "Hugo, wait up!"

The Hufflepuff slowed down and stopped to wait for Lily to catch up to him, elbowing her way through the crowds of unconcerned students.

"Have you found Edward?" the red haired boy asked, his voice slightly breathy still.

Lily shook her head in negation before sucking in a breath and speaking, "Lorcan and Lysander are still back with James, Sirius, and Lupin in the Room of Requirement. I was hoping you'd have found Edward by now."

"I've checked all the main classrooms already," Hugo said, "but Edward wasn't in any of them. All of the main hallways too."

"I looked around the Quidditch Pitch, Astronomy Tower, and the Great Hall," Lily replied, sighing slightly in frustration.

"What about the dungeons?" Hugo asked. "The potions classroom is the only major classroom I haven't checked yet."

"Haven't been there," Lily said.

"Let's go then," the blue eyed boy nodded. "If he's not there we'll go back to the Room of Requirement to regroup and figure out what to do next."

"Okay."

They walked over to the downward leading staircase, slowly picking up speed again, moving at a light jog. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they heard a smack akin to flesh hitting something hard. Lily and Hugo broke out into a run, quickly turning the corner obscuring their vision.

The scene that met their eyes was not at all what they had expected.

"That'll teach you to call me short!" Ed raged, looking like a cat that'd just been put into the dryer – mad, fluffed up, scratched, and slightly bruised.

The greasy haired Slytherin boy he had been yelling at pulled himself up off the corridor floor before lunging at the blonde who was still ranting, letting out an annoyed growl.

Ed had been distracted by yelling at the boy and therefore didn't realize the Slytherin had jumped at him until too late. He was able to dodge slightly, but the other boy caught a hold of Edward's pant leg.

The was a sharp ripping sound and the cloth covering his left leg ripped just below the knee revealing shining steel.

Hugo, Lily, and the unknown Slytherin just stared at Edward's leg for a moment, the blonde looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car.

"What the bloody hell happened to your _leg_?"

* * *

**Kuri:** Finished! I'm sorry it's a bit short…ummm…yeah. And it's been forever. Sorry. Please read and review! Or rather, review, considering that if you're reading this you've probably already read the chapter. Thanks for reading! Oh, also, I know that the timeline's really messed up, but please just ignore all the dates and such (2014, etc.). I'll fix it someday…See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Other Side

**Kuri-Kuri:** Hi again! Another random update coming your way! As always, I do not own FMA or Harry Potter. The toy box belongs to JK Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa – I'm just playing with the action figures. And yes, I did just steal a very clever disclaimer from someone else. Can't remember who though (some Naruto fanfic I think…), but thanks to whoever it was, neh.

* * *

**The ****Story ****So ****Far:** Roy Mustang was kidnapped by Pride who survived his defeat by Edward, considering he'd absorbed multiple philosopher's stones. They escaped to Harry Potter's universe, to the time when Harry's kids are going to school at Hogwarts. Harry's son Albus and Albus' friends had Mustang as a DADA teacher, but then Mustang mysteriously disappeared. Albus and co. decided to try and find him.

Meanwhile, Kimblee is alive because he snatched one of Pride's philosopher's stones before dying and took Hawkeye and Ed to the HP verse to search for Pride and Mustang. Kimblee and Hawkeye then posed as professors at Hogwarts (with Ed as Riza's son) to try and find out more about how Roy disappeared. However, the newspaper reported that Roy had been found dead. Pride, disguised as a student, then attempted to kill them, but they escaped by accidentally running into Albus and co. who were trying to find Mustang by going back in their timeline. Due to the mishap, they were split into two groups and set in different parts of time because Ed, Riza, and Kimblee disrupted them. Ed, Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo, and Lily ended up in the Marauder's time and Kimblee, Riza, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose ended up in Harry Potter's school years. They managed to find their time-turners again (Hermione had one and the Marauders had one), but with Ed, the Marauders said they have to become Marauders to get it back and with Kimblee and Riza, Snape found them and took them to Dumbledore. Back with Ed, Sirius showed them his animagus transformation and Ed, horrified, ran off.

Back in the current time, Dennis Creevey was the last person to have talked to Roy Mustang, and is therefore a suspect in his murder. However, Hogwarts has been taken siege by Pride and his newly regrown fellow homunculi. Headmistress McGonagall stopped Dennis' trial, but then Lust kidnapped Dennis and brought him back to the castle, where his blood was used to create a potion. Said potion allows the user to go back in time to when Mustang first entered the HP timeline. The homunculi created it so that they could go get rid of Mustang permanently, leaving Dennis for dead.

Back with the rest, Ed's automail his been revealed to Hugo, Lily, and the Slytherin he attacked, and Riza and Kimblee's memories have been accessed by Professor Snape.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Other Side**

* * *

"Report, Sergeant Major," his superior barked in her typical no-nonsense tone, blue eyes narrowed and unnervingly focused.

The noon sunlight glistening through the window would have given anyone else a softer appearance, but for the harsh blonde solider the light only served to accent her shadows. Her gloved hands were clasped firmly in front of her, elbows resting on – no, not resting: lording over, more like – her desk, covering her scowl. Not that anyone needed to actually see the scowl on her pretty lips to know she was scowling – scowling seemed to be her default.

_"__How __did __I __get __mixed __up __in __this?__"_ Sergeant Major Fuery asked himself for what felt like the millionth time in just the past day. Acting Führer Olivier Mira Armstrong was, quite frankly, terrifying. It took all of the short man's self control not to take a step towards the door.

"N-no sightings of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye reported for the past ten days, Ma'm. Last person to see her was civilian Martha Johnson at approximately 10:00 hours on June 8th near the intersection of 10th Street and Watson Avenue," he stuttered, steadying his voice as he fell into "soldier" mode.

The fearsome blonde let out a soft growl, of frustration, anger, or annoyance Furey did not know.

"If that is all, then you are dismissed, Sergeant," she replied, unclasping her hands and clenching the right into a fist.

She'd rather like Lieutenant Hawkeye. A woman after her own heart really – quick to shoot and sharp as a tack. Armstrong had had high hopes for the other woman. Plus, she'd have loved to steal Mustang's best out from under him.

"Uh – excuse me Ma'm, but, well, I not sure really how much it matters, but, well, it might mean something – " the other soldier rambled, shifting nervously, and not looking her in the eye.

Führer Armstrong growled again and resisted the urge to grab his chin and force him to look her in the eye and sit still. She'd have relocated him to some obscure outpost long ago if it hadn't been for his communications expertise. It had taken her nearly three months to realize he'd been tapping her phone calls and another two weeks to figure out how to disrupt his system.

The female soldier grinned inwardly at the thought. The only reason she hadn't had him court martialed was that he'd be much more useful working for her than in prison. That and she needed one of Mustang's men to torment now that Second Lieutenant Falman had been transferred to East HQ. It was a great stress reliever.

"Get on with it, Sergeant," she snapped again, making the shorter man jump slightly.

"Roy Mustang lived at 1457 10th Street – less than two blocks away from where the Lieutenant was last sighted!" he blurted hurriedly.

The room went quiet as Armstrong contemplated the implications of this new bit of information, staring at her desk. She heard an uncomfortable shuffling sound and jerked her gaze up to pierce right into the other soldier's eyes. She held this gaze for quite some time, carefully scrutinizing Fuery, as if trying to look through his eyes and into the depths of his mind.

"You have something else you want to say."

It wasn't a question, and, if possible, the acting Führer's eyes sharpened even more. The Sergeant didn't dare break her pointed gaze, frozen like a rabbit before a fox.

"…I want to reopen the Mustang investigation," he finally said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"No," was his superior's immediate reply, quick and sure and snappish. "I will not have my soldiers wasting any more of their time on a man who is most likely dead and rotting in some alleyway."

Fuery flinched at her retort, but then his expression hardened. "But this could be a new lead! Lieutenant Hawkeye, his right hand woman, just disappeared in the vicinity of his house without a trace! Just like Mustang! There's no reason, no sign of disturbance, no note, no indication at all!"

"If the Lieutenant went gallivanting after her boyfriend then that's no major concern of mine. She's directly disobeying orders by continuing the search," she returned sharply.

"If she had planned to go searching for him she would have prepared properly," the Sergeant argued. "I've been checking around for the past week, and if she had planned this absence she'd have gotten someone to look after her dog, which she did, in fact, not! I've already searched her apartment, and it looks like she just left in the morning for work. Nothing's out of place, but, well, _nothing__'__s __out __of __place_. No signs of packing, there was even a coffee mug left in the sink!" here he paused to catch his breath, trying to calm down his rising voice. "…I think she was abducted. And Mustang, too."

The two lapsed into silence again, the Führer Queen analyzing the soldier in front of her, Fuery's eyes trained on the ground, not meeting her icy gaze. The glistening sunlight shone on, unperturbed by the pair, still accenting the sharp contrast of Olivier's shadows.

"I want all officers in Central ranked Colonel or higher and my brother in meeting room thirteen by 13:00 hours, Sergeant. If there really is someone on the loose in Central able to kidnap two officers of high caliber with no apparent struggle then we need to do something about it. I also want a list of all the current and former officers who have gone missing while in Central within the past year and a half. We need to pinpoint who is being targeted and why," the Ice Queen ordered, standing for her chair and walking to the heavy wooden office doors.

"Yes, Ma'm!" Fuery replied, standing stiffly to attention.

Armstrong paused for a moment in the open doorway.

"Oh, and Sergeant…"

"Ma'm?"

"Next time you suspect foul play inform me immediately instead of waiting for a week."

With that, she marched confidently down the hallway, the door clunking shut behind her.

* * *

Roy Mustang couldn't help but feel that something was Wrong. The alchemist's fingers clenched around the stick of wood in his hands. The chill of the office seemed to seep into his very bones and make his hair stand on end. He didn't think he'd ever felt more vulnerable than he'd felt now: blind and alone in a strange place – a place that wasn't even in the same world as his home. But the blindness – it was excruciating. He jumped at every sound, flinched at every shift in the air around him. He almost regretted leaving his philosopher's stone for Elric.

The black haired man shook away that last thought as soon as it passed through his mind. No – leaving the stone was for the best. He couldn't risk letting Pride get his hands on it, no matter the cost.

Actually, the blindness wasn't as bad as it could be. Not nearly. As much as the Gate had taken away his sight, it had also given him a way to overcome that lack. When he'd first been forced through the Gate and had seen the Truth it had been – overwhelming. So much information had been shoved into his mind that his consciousness had been spinning out of control. Everything he touched – he could feel _everything_. He knew the composition of everyone and everything down to the smallest of trace elements. He knew how they interlocked and how to break their bonds. How to build them up and break them down, how to convert and conserve. He could feel the _flow_.

He tried to explain it to Edward afterwards, but had only received a blank, uncomprehending silence. Ed had said that he understood what he was talking about in reference to understanding composition and bonds – how to break and remake and change, but he was at a loss as to the "flow" that Mustang described.

Alphonse had said that this "flow" that he was describing sounded slightly like Alkahestry – the Alchemy of Xing. The younger Elric brother had been learning the art – or attempting to learn it – from Mei Chang. In Alkahestry, Al had explained, the flow of chi, or life energy, in the Earth was manipulated, as opposed to the energy of tectonic shifts. The brothers were at a loss, however, as to why Mustang would have been able to tap into Alkahestry.

The Flame Alchemist had his suspicions, though. His father had been from Xing. He'd gotten into fights often and his father had always patched him up with what he had then assumed to be alchemy. It had always felt a little different than the alchemy he later learned, but he'd always assumed that that was because it was medical alchemy as opposed to his own flame alchemy. Now he knew that it was highly possible that his father had been an Alkahestrist.

Now, that early exposure to the world's flow of chi was vital. Through a few weeks of hard training he was starting to be able to distinguish various types of chi, such as human from plant and cat from stone. With this even without his sight he was able to tell where various things were located. This sense dramatically decreased the amount of walls he ran into and steps he tripped over.

But while he was grateful for this ability, he still felt vulnerable and on edge.

Riza was gone.

Ever since her father had died, Roy knew that he'd always be able to count on her to protect his back. She'd always be there for him. Now, though, he wasn't so sure. No, he _knew_ she wouldn't be there to protect him. It had felt like someone has splashed a bucked of ice water in his face when that fact had first dawned on him.

And now something was wrong. Something was very, very Wrong. Roy had never been very religious or superstitious, but right now, for the first time in his life, he wished very, very hard that whatever storm was coming he'd make it out alive to see his Lieutenant again.

* * *

On the other end of the castle, the homunculi moved.

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** Yay! Another chapter! And one with ROY in it! There's been a rather saddening lack of Mustang in here lately, hasn't there? And I got to stick Olivier Mira Armstrong in there, and cute little Fuery! I absolutely love Miss Armstrong – she's just such an amazing character! Eh, she'd probably kill me if I actually called her "Miss" though.

Oh, as for my reasoning as to Roy being part Xingese, he has black hair like all of the Xingese characters in FMA, and while there are other Amestrians with black hair (such as Maes Hughes and Maria Ross) they all have brighter colored eyes, while Roy's are dark to the point of being black, much like Ling's. In fact, while Ling is the only one with near black eyes, all of the other Xingese characters have darker colored eyes. His eyes are also shaped very similarly to Ling's.

Well, thanks for reading and please review! I'll try to update soon (keyword "try").


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Conversation

**Kuri-Kuri:** Another update! And so soon too! …Just kidding. Heh heh… Anyway, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter as you already know. Not even any OCs here, 'cause everyone in this story is a cannon character…except the one guy with the broom in chapter two, but you can forget about him 'cause he's a pretty crappy OC, as far as OCs go. Which isn't very far, unless you're making a story that's completely your own. Versteht ihr? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**The Story So Far:** Roy Mustang was kidnapped by Pride who survived his defeat by Edward, considering he'd absorbed multiple philosopher's stones. They escaped to Harry Potter's universe, to the time when Harry's kids are going to school at Hogwarts. Harry's son Albus and Albus' friends had Mustang as a DADA teacher, but then Mustang mysteriously disappeared. Albus and co. decided to try and find him.

Meanwhile, Kimblee is alive because he snatched one of Pride's philosopher's stones before dying and took Hawkeye and Ed to the HP verse to search for Pride and Mustang. Kimblee and Hawkeye then posed as professors at Hogwarts (with Ed as Riza's son) to try and find out more about how Roy disappeared. However, the newspaper reported that Roy had been found dead. Pride, disguised as a student, then attempted to kill them, but they escaped by accidentally running into Albus and co. who were trying to find Mustang by going back in their timeline. Due to the mishap, they were split into two groups and set in different parts of time because Ed, Riza, and Kimblee disrupted them. Ed, Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo, and Lily ended up in the Marauder's time and Kimblee, Riza, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose ended up in Harry Potter's school years. They managed to find their time-turners again (Hermione had one and the Marauders had one), but with Ed, the Marauders said they have to become Marauders to get it back and with Kimblee and Riza, Snape found them and took them to Dumbledore. Back with Ed, Sirius showed them his animagus transformation and Ed, horrified, ran off.

Back in the current time, Dennis Creevey was the last person to have talked to Roy Mustang, and is therefore a suspect in his murder. However, Hogwarts has been taken siege by Pride and his newly regrown fellow homunculi. Headmistress McGonagall stopped Dennis' trial, but then Lust kidnapped Dennis and brought him back to the castle, where his blood was used to create a potion. Said potion allows the user to go back in time to when Mustang first entered the HP timeline. The homunculi created it so that they could go get rid of Mustang permanently, leaving Dennis for dead.

Back with the rest, Ed's automail his been revealed to Hugo, Lily, and the Slytherin he attacked, and Riza and Kimblee's memories have been accessed by Professor Snape.

Back in Amestris, Sergeant Major Fuery and Acting Führer Olivier Mira Armstrong are searching for the missing Lieutenant Hawkeye, and have resumed the Mustang investigation. Meanwhile, Roy, having recently come to Hogwarts, laments his loss of eyesight and Riza…

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Conversation**

* * *

_Edward Elric had been in the Wizarding World for approximately four days. As he wandered around Diagon Alley – on the way to the book store – he was constantly torn between amazement and horror at the wondrous, unnatural _magic_ that surrounded him. His eyes darkened slightly as he paused in front of a certain shop – _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_. _

_ "These _wizards_, they have such an amazing gift and _this _is what they use it for? Jokes? Pranks? It's just a toy to them!" Edward ranted internally, clenching his fists. "Why is my world so cruel? Why must _I_ suffer? Think of how many people would be better off with the help of magic! The poor could be fed, genocide stopped, people healed…Is the whole world like Diagon Alley? Is this whole world perfect – without strife and famine? Is that why they're able to use the excess magic for games?"_

_ "I'd never really thought about it," a voice murmured from behind him, startling Ed out of his trance. _

_ "W-what?" the young man stuttered, whipping around to face whoever had interrupted his train of thought._

_ "Sorry about that," the other said, slightly sheepish. "You were muttering to yourself and I couldn't help but overhear a bit of it."_

_ The man looked to be in his late thirties. He had short mousey brown hair and soft brown eyes with a smattering of childish freckles across his nose. He smiled slightly._

_ "I'm Dennis Creevey," he explained, extending a hand for the blonde to shake._

"_Uh," Edward began awkwardly, shifting slightly before taking Dennis' hand in his own. "Edward Elric." _

_ "That's kind of an odd name," Dennis remarked. "But I can't seem to figure out if you're from around here or not. I mean, you were talking about Diagon Alley as if it was foreign, and yet you wonder if the rest of the world is like it…"_

_ Edward blushed slightly, annoyed at himself for zoning out like that. "Well, I'm foreign, but, um, this is my first trip out of the town that I live in," he explained. "It's really small so I wasn't sure what to expect." _

_ "You don't know about the muggle world, then?" the brown haired man asked, surprised. _

_ "What's a muggle?" Edward replied, trying to play up his big golden eyes to seem more like an ignorant little kid. _

_ "Wow, really? You must live in a _very_ cut off town," Dennis laughed. "A muggle is a person without magic. See, the Wizarding World is really only a small part of the planet's population, the rest are all muggles. Muggles aren't supposed to know about magic, though."_

_ "Why?" the blonde boy demanded. "Are they doing alright without magic?"_

_ Dennis paused for a moment, contemplating his answer. "…I think that magic would help them," he finally replied. "I still read the muggle newspaper sometimes, and while some of the world is just as well off as the Wizarding World, there's a good portion of it that's having a very rough time."_

_ "Then why doesn't somebody go and help them?" Ed asked, his golden eyes boring into Dennis' brown ones. "If there are people who are suffering who can be helped by magic then why let them suffer?"_

_ "Edward, it's a little more complicated than that," Dennis began, struggling with the strange boy's childish go from Point A to Point B logic. "Magic can be used for evil, too."_

_ Edward's golden eyes softened, becoming slightly more molten and watery. "Is the world really so badly off that you can't trust people to do the right thing?"_

_ Dennis didn't know how to respond. _

_ A clock chimed in some nearby clock and broke the two out of their silence. Dennis turned to look at the clock, surprised that he'd been talking to Ed for so long._

_ "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything."_

_ "Nah," Edward replied. "I was just looking around a bit before going to the book store. You know, window shopping and such. It was nice talking to you, though."_

_ "Yeah, I enjoyed our conversation, too," Dennis agreed. _

_ The blonde haired boy suddenly developed a slightly embarrassed and tentative look, before asking, "Do you think that maybe we could, you know, talk again sometime? If you want to, that is," he added hurriedly. _

_ A grin broke out on Dennis' face. "Yeah, sure," he answered. "I have to go to work now, but I'm free again at this time tomorrow."_

_ "Any time works for me," Ed smiled. "Any idea of where to meet?"_

_ "How about Fortescue's? My treat."_

_ A look of confusion passed over the blonde's face. "What's Fortescue's?" he asked. _

_ "You don't know Fortescue's?" Dennis replied, shocked that there was a kid who'd been to Diagon Alley who didn't know about Fortescue's. "It's the ice cream parlor near the robe shop."_

_ "What's ice cream?"_

_ If Dennis had been drinking anything he was quite sure that he'd be choking on it by now. _

_ "You don't know what ice cream is?" he asked, aghast. "Then I definitely need to take you there! Ice cream is the best food ever invented!"_

_ "If you say so…" Edward replied uncertainly, but a small smile flitted over his face. "I guess I'll meet you there, then."_

* * *

"What the bloody hell happened to your _leg_?" Hugo gasped, gawking openly at the shining silver metal revealed by the ripped pant leg.

The dim light of the dungeon corridor dampened the automail's usually bright gleam, but the glistening silver was eye catching all the same. It appeared to be in fairly good condition, barring a few scratches and general wear, but, well, Hugo and Lily couldn't judge much, considering they'd never seen anything like it before. It looked slightly like the inside of that muggle contraption – a "pocket watch" was it? – that Grandpa Arthur had shown them once, all sleek silver and bolts.

Edward appeared slightly uncomfortable, trying to pull the ripped fabric over it in a futile attempt to hide the contraption.

"Is that your _actual _leg?" the Weasley continued in a mixture of excitement and curiosity.

"No it's not my actual leg!" Edward snapped, all traces of discomfort gone. "Er, well, yes it _is_ my actual leg, but I wasn't born with it or anything."

"How'd you get it?" Hugo asked, curiosity increasing by the second. "Is it some sort of muggle prosthetic?"

"It is a type of prosthetic, and I guess you'd call it muggle 'cause it's not made with magic…" Edward replied, trailing off at the end. "…as for how I got it…it was an accident and I don't really like to talk about it…"

Which was technically true. He hadn't intended on losing his leg, and he really _really_ didn't like talking about it.

"Is that why you were freaked out by Sirius' transformation? Could the Mediwitches not regrow your leg?" Hugo inquired.

Lily slapped Hugo on the back to the head for his blunt questions before shooting Edward an apologetic and slightly pitying look. The pity made Edward twitch slightly, gritting his teeth together.

"What do you mean 'regrow' it?" Edward barked, his eyes narrowing. "You can't just regrow a limb!"

"Of course you can," the Weasley replied slowly, seemingly surprised that Ed was unaware of what was common knowledge to him. "Didn't your mum take you to St. Mugo's after the accident?"

"What's 'St. Mugo's'," the blonde asked, looking even more confused than before.

"You know, the big hospital near Diagon Alley?" Lily jumped in, trying to help clarify.

"Not ringing a bell," Ed replied, although he _had_ spent the majority of his time at the bookstore or in his room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"You mean you've _never_ been to the hospital?" Hugo asked, aghast.

"What? No!" Edward answered, flustered. "I just live in a small town, is all, and there's a doctor there."

"Oh," Hugo replied, looking relieved. "I was worried for a second there."

"Can anyone tell me what the fuck is going on?" a voice snapped from behind them.

They all turned to stare at the small, slightly greasy-haired Slytherin sitting on the stone floor of the corridor.

"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot about you," Edward said, his expression taking on a slightly evil look. "You're the one who called me sh…sho…shooo…

"Short?" Hugo supplied.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU'D NEED AN EXTRA STRENGTH MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM AND EVEN THEN YOU'D HARDLY BE ABLE TO TELL HE'S THERE UNLESS YOU WERE SQUINTING REALLY HARD?"

"I didn't say - "

"But you meant it!" Ed yelled, his expression looking rather crazed.

"What's a microscope?" Lily whispered to the Slytherin, who looked very relieved that Edward's anger was now directed elsewhere.

The dark haired boy's eyes widened and he blushed a bright red, clearly unused to pretty girls talking to him. Or maybe he just had a thing for redheads or something.

"Well, you see it's a muggle invention, which…" he began to explain, waving his hands to illustrate his point – clearly happy that someone was giving him some form of positive attention.

However, both his explanation and Ed's rant were soon cut off.

"Well, well," a voice drawled. "What have we here? I wasn't expecting you here. Long time no see, pipsqueak."

Hugo and Lily knew something was terribly wrong when instead of ranting, Edward became very, very pale.

* * *

_It had been two days since Dennis had met young Edward Elric. Dennis couldn't really explain why he had so quickly become attached to the strange teenager, but in some ways he couldn't help but be reminded of his brother Colin. It had, truthfully, been quite heartwarming to introduce Edward to ice cream – the look on the boy's face when he took his first bite was one of such comical surprise and delight that Dennis couldn't help but burst out laughing. _

_ Edward was currently telling Dennis about his younger brother, Alphonse, between bites of dark chocolate ice cream (he appeared torn between gobbling down the wonderful treat and savoring it)._

_ "And then, I looked in his closet and found _cats!_ Tons of them! It was like the closet of some crazy old cat lady or something!" Edward exclaimed, gesturing exaggeratedly with both hands, the ice cream cone in his left hand tipping precariously. _

_ Dennis laughed at the Edward's tale of his brother's antics and was about to share his own story about something that Colin had done once in his fourth year, but stopped abruptly as he noticed something._

_ "Hey, did something happen to your arm?" Dennis asked, concern in his voice, as he took Ed's right arm and observed the small bloodstain on Edward's sleeve. _

_ "It's nothing really," the blonde replied, seemingly embarrassed. "Just a little cut." _

_ Dennis pulled back the sleeve of Edward's shirt to reveal a small gash on the boy's forearm. He pressed on the cut gently and his thumb came back slightly bloody, as Edward winced slightly. _

_ "How'd you get this?" Dennis inquired, pulling out his wand so he could heal the gash. _

_ Edward blushed a very dark red color and he muttered something incomprehensible. _

_ "Come again?" Dennis said, looking back up Edward._

_ "I was walking and reading at the same time and tripped," the blonde replied softly. _

_ A small grin spread over Dennis' face and he snorted slightly in amusement. "I bet your little brother Alphonse has told you time and time again to not read and walk; am I right?" _

_ Edward just blushed brighter. Dennis chuckled softly as he waved his wand and carefully healed up Edward's cut._

_ "I'm just going to go wash some of this off now, okay?" the brown haired man told Ed. "I'll be back in just a sec."_

* * *

"Now, tell me where Mustang is," the green haired person demanded, his sharp white teeth flashing in his grin.

"What? I don't know!" Edward exclaimed, looking slightly like an offended cat – hair standing on end and an angry expression on his face.

A tall man with short spiky hair and circular sunglasses poked his head into the hallway. "Hey Envy, I think Pride messed up the spell."

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri: **Oh my. I haven't updated in FOREVER! Eh. Well, at least I did update again. Hope you guys like the chapter – I'll try to update soon (although I seem to never be able to keep that promise…). See you next time (hopefully)!

Oh, and if you can guess who our unfortunate Slytherin is, you get a cookie (but no milk). I tried to make it obvious…Oh, and next chapter should have some major Mustang action in it (something for you guys to look forward to)!


End file.
